What would a brother do? WWBD
by daveryship
Summary: This is sort of a Coda to the the end of season 1. The Jameson thing. It's easy to blame Chin for arresting Steve at that crime scene but what if Danny had got there first before HPD. What would he have done? Tribute to the original Five 0 Ohana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So here's another one, sort of a tribute to our original Five 0 team. Its sad that Chin and Kono left but i can't wait for the premier, yeay! So in the meantime, i hope you enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter 1**

...

Things had been going great for Detective Danny Williams. Rachel, his team, Steve, everything. It took a day. Just one single day for everything to go to hell. Laura Hills had been murdered right in front of them at HQ. And his whole life began a very shity descent. Wo Fat had done it.

They had some kind of poof, according to Jenna, against Wo Fat for the murder of Laura Hills. Something about the way the bomb had been made.

Steve suddenly had this crazy idea that the Governor was responsible. And he was right, as it turned out. But at the time Danny had been skeptical. He had noted the way Steve had eyed the Governor when they had delivered their suspicions about Wo Fat. The way he suddenly took note of the Governor's alarm system pass code.

He remembered the conversation he had had with McGarrett at the crime scene of their only key witness against Wo Fat, shot in the head along with two good HPD cops.

 _"The Governor."_ He had said, with crazy eyes. _"I tell you the Governor was the only person who knew that O'Riley could ID Wo Fat..."_

 _"The Governor? Steve?"_ Danny had said, finding it ridiculous.

 _"Work with me here ok? A month ago we walk in and she is having lunch with Hiro Noshimuri..."_

 _"Hiro Noshimuri the head of the Yakuza, apparently an old friend of hers."_ Danny defended.

 _"The Governor is in his pocket!"_ Steve yelled agitated.

 _"Shh shh shh, ok. Let's stop and think about what you're talking about. We're talking about the Governor. She's only like the top elected official in the State."_

 _"I don't care! She did this? She goes down." Steve had crazy superseal mode eyes._

 _"Ok. But you do realise that this is an accusation of monstrous proportions. Monstrous."_

 _"Alright. We need evidence, rock solid..." Steve said, trying for calm._

 _"Aright alright..." Danny pacified._

 _"...airtight proof." Steve was being sarcastic._

 _"That's great. See, that's all. Now you're making sense. Ok, we can't be all bull in a China shop, we gotta use our heads. Ok? We're gonna look at all the evidence that your father collected. We're gonna see if it points to the Governor. Huh?" Danny reasoned and Steve nodded, finally taking a calming breath._

Danny's phone had rang then and it was Rachel. He was afraid to go meet her because she had sounded upset. He was afraid that maybe she was having second thoughts. As it turned out, she was pregnant. Made his day. They were gonna go back to Jersey as a family. He was getting his family back and a new baby on the way. He couldn't be happier.

Then Steve had gone and broke into the Governor's mansion. And he got evidence. Some very damning photos of Laura Hills placing the mystery khaki envelope on Steve's car. The Governor had killed Laura Hills, or at least been a part of it.

Then it all started. The descent down the hill.

They were now investigating the Governor. Then suddenly it seemed like Steve was the one being framed for the murder of Laura Hills. HPD was now after him. And Steve was now a major suspect in a murder. HPD already had a warrant for his arrest.

"Listen, do me a favor please, just lay low. We'll get something on the Governor, we will end this." He had stressed as HPD sirens were closing in to arrest Steve. For a murder he didn't commit. It was crazy. It went so crazy so fast. Steve was now running from the law. And possibly for his life.

Kono was arrested, Chin was back at HPD, the Governor was cleaning house. Only he and Jenna were left. It was mayhem.

Then he had got a call from Kamekona.

"Big guy now is not a good time..." He was really not in the mood to talk about shrimp right at that moment. Everything was going to hell in a hand basket and his mind was swamped with too many things to worry about. Steve being on top of the list. The guy had ran to God only knew where and he had to find him. Fast. Before he did something stupid. Like go after the Governor.

"Hold on, it's about McGarrett." Said Kamekona.

"What? What about McGarrett?" His interest was piqued and all his attention was now zoned into the phone call.

"I am worried about him; he just paid me a visit. Wanted a pair." Kamekona said.

"Hold on, you gave him weapons?!" He couldn't say he was all that surprised. He just hated to be right about this.

"Didn't hear that from me brah. I don't know what he's after. But I thought you should know." Kamekona said.

"He's going after the Governor." He had provided, with a sick conviction in his stomach.

He got into his car and started towards the Governor's house. Tried calling Steve but of course he wasn't answering.

Then Rachel called, and he'd thought it was Steve.

"Steve?"

"Danny Its Rachel."

"Rachel...listen honey, I can't talk right now..."

"I just wanted to let you know that we're here."

"Here where?"

"The airport. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yes everything is fine."God, talk about being in a jam.

"Danny if you're having second thoughts..."

"Listen to me. I love you. Everything is fine. I got something to take care of. And I will meet you at the gate. Ok? I promise." He had assured her. Pretty sure he could make it. Cutting it close but he would make it. Right?

And that was the worst possible time to promise such a thing.

Because as he pulled up at the Governor's house, he knew. That was not a promise he was supposed to make.

Bodies were lying outside the house, the Governor's detail. Only one person he knew could take out the Governor's detail like that. And the guy he knew to do that had a vendetta. No, everything was not ok.

He walked into the Governor's study and Steve was standing in front of the Governor, who by the way looked very shot and very dead. Steve had a gun in his hands, a smoking gun. The smoking gun. Steve looked up at him, his eyes confused as he looked at the gun in his hands as if he'd never seen it before.

No, this was not the time to have made such a promise to Rachel. Because the shit was about to hit the fan and now he was going to have to break that promise. Way to start a relationship with your ex wife. Another lie. Another broken promise.

"Danny." Steve said, looking at him confused.

"My God Steve!"

"Danny I didn't..."

Steve looked traumatized and Danny felt traumatized. He just froze in place. Not knowing what to do. What could he do?

Then he heard the HPD squad cars and their sirens drawing closer.

"We gotta go. We gotta go now!" He said, taking the gun from Steve and his phone that was on the Governor's desk. He pushed Steve outside the door and literal pulled him as they started running. He didn't have to think about it. He just did. He didn't think about it. He couldn't think about it. He couldn't think about what he was doing, the consequences of what he was doing. He just did what came naturally. Saving his brother.

Steve didn't seem to be all that steady on his feet but they had to get outa' there fast. They could hear HPD sirens closing in.

Danny had parked somewhere hidden, having anticipated evil. Now he pushed Steve into the passenger seat. He looked on to see Chin leading the raid with HPD. Everything had just officially gone to hell.

...

 **So there, next chapter will be up in a little bit. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- WWBD**

 **Hey guys, am glad you liked this little twist of the story. Here's another chapter. I hope you like and review.**

 **Ps- thanks lots for the reviews. Keep 'em coming.**

...

They drove for miles without saying a word. Danny didn't want to hear it. He was blowing air out of his nose with fury and Steve just sat there, still a little disoriented maybe.

Steve still didn't know what had really happened, he couldn't remember half of it. He had just woke up with one bitch of a headache and he felt so feeble it was a pain to get up from the floor. Why he was on the floor? He didn't know. He got up and saw to his fatigued horror the Governor slumped over her desk looking very dead. He felt the heavy metal in his hand and looked at it in horror. He did not! He couldn't have! He had not meant to.

Then he remembered the Governor confessing and him pointing a gun at her. Then all had gone blank. He'd been tazed. He remembered now.

Yeah, the Governor's confession had left him this close to pulling the trigger but he hadn't. He had wanted to make her pay and death would have been too easy for her. Then he remembered the sudden electrifying pain and then darkness.

Wo Fat. It could only be Wo Fat. He had zipped him. And framed him for the Governor's murder. He knew that with conviction now. How...just how in God's name did he get himself into this mess?

"Danny..." He started.

"Don't Steven. Not right now. I mean, what the hell man?!"

"She did it Danny. She killed Laura Hills, she killed my dad. Danny she...she's the one who killed my mother." Steve said brokenly.

Danny spared him a glance at that, shocked at that revelation and he understood. He really did. But this? This was just...He sympathized, he really did and in the same shoes he might have done the same. But this was just...

"I told you we had to be smart about this. Didn't I? Huh Steven? Didn't we talk about this?" He was pissed.

"Smart how when I was being chased by HPD for a murder I did not commit?"

"Well now they are chasing you for a murder you did commit. Happy now?"

"What, you think I did it?" Steve asked in shocked realization.

"Did what Steven? Kill the Governor who you happen to have a vendetta against?" Danny said with sarcasm and tightly held in fury. "Because you now knew she was responsible for killing both your parents? The Governor in whose house you just broke into twice in two days. The Governor whose detail you just took out, camera's disabled and...what else Steven? The Governor whose body, dead body you were standing over holding a recently discharged gun when I found you? In a house with no one else but the dead Governor and yourself and no other witnesses. Witnesses you may have maybe taken out?" He asked incredulously looking at him. "No. No Steven I don't think you did it. You know what I think? I think the Easter bunny did it. And disappeared."

"Ha! So you think I did it." Steve said in bitter disillusionment, disappointed that Danny didn't believe him. Granted he hadn't really stated his case yet. And the evidence was pretty damning.

"Then why? Why did you get me out of there Danny. Why are you doing this?"

"Because...I don't know,...just because."

"Really? That's the best you can come up with? You do realize you could go to jail for this? For a very long time. Aiding and abetting Danny."

"Oh thanks for enlightening me. Is that all? Please just stop talking Steve. This is some very bad shit you've got yourself into. Of massive proportions. Even for you." Danny said looking forward as he continued driving.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked resignedly. Danny didn't believe him and it stung just a little. Well, maybe more than just a little.

"A safe house. Nobody will look for you there."

"Is that your plan?"

"You got a better one?"

"No I don't got a better one." Steve said and looked out the window. He was in a really big mess this time. But what baffled him was why Danny was helping him even believing that he was guilty.

...

They pulled up at a hidden cabin somewhere in the jungle. It was a nice cabin, pretty remote. It was peaceful and quiet. An ideal place for him to regroup.

"Nice place, who's is it?" He asked

"A friend of mine. He uses it as a family place to get away from the world for a while." Danny laughed mirthlessly, "Who knew one could need a hideaway place from this godforsaken Island?"

"Oh, so now it's also God forsaken? Not just a hell hole?" Steve asked jokingly

"Well it keeps getting better doesn't it? And hell is God forsaken Steven." Danny said as he crouched down to retrieve a key from beneath a small boulder. He opened the door and walked to the couch, sitting down with exhaustion and bowed his head into his hands in despair.

He was like that for a while and Steve gave him a minute. He looked beat.

"Danny..."

"Tell me..." Danny said in that pre rant voice of his, looking up at him. "...why you had to go and kill the Governor of the State of Hawaii Steven? Huh? Tell me what the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Danny i didn't kill her..."

"I mean, this is soo...My God Steven! Do you know the repercussions..., the extent...?

"I didn't do it..."

"I mean killing the Governor of Hawaii has got to earn you at least a death sentence Steven. How could you..., "

"I DID NOT KILL THE GOVERNOR DANIEL! How many times do I have to tell you that? I didn't do it!"

Danny looked at him in disbelief and then scoffed. "Then who did? Huh? Didn't we talk about this?. I literally begged you to not break into the Governor's mansion the first time but do you listen to me? Do you ever listen to me?"

Steve just glared at him now, not saying anything.

"Listen...I get it Steve, I do." Danny stood up and started to pace. "You were in a terrible head space after finding out that the Governor was responsible for not just one but both of your parents' deaths. I get it. That's why I didn't want you near the Governor in the first place Steven. Because people snap. And you snapped..."

"You're not listening to me Danny. I said I didn't..."

"But the Governor Steven? I mean..."

"Daniel..." Steve warned, about to lose patience.

"In cold blood?"

"You know what? Get out!" Steve said with a suddenly raised voice, losing patience, pointing at the door. Suddenly pissed and hurt that Danny believed that he had done it. And was not even giving him a chance to get a word in. "Thank you for getting me out of there Danny now if you don't mind, leave me the hell alone!"

Danny finally looked up from his frantic pacing and looked at him. Yeah, Steve looked angry. Why the hell should he be angry?

"Look Steve, I am sorry but help me understand here ok? I mean..."

"I didn't do it Danny! I didn't!" He said earnestly. This time Danny heard him, he acknowledged him but he wasn't making any sense. Steve's eyes were very expressive and right now he looked earnest, sincere and hurt. He was telling the truth. Or at least he really believed he was. Maybe he had an out of body experience or something when he was putting two bullets into the Governor. Or maybe he had slept walked the whole thing.

"Ok, calm down." Danny said as he took a calming breath himself. "Sit down and walk me through this ok? Talk to me. From the beginning."

Steve sighed and walked to sit on the couch. He started talking, now that he'd got Danny to shut up for a second.

"Ok, so it was Wo Fat?" Danny asked

"Yes." Steve said, stressing in vexation.

"Ok, so you went to the Governor's house with a loaded gun. Dismantled her cameras and took out her Detail single handed just so you could...talk?"

"To get a confession Danny."

"Alright, at a loaded gun point. I get it. And you got confirmation that she killed both your parents and Laura Hills, who by the way died because she was trying to help you, with a loaded gun pointed at the Governor. Did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"The confession. Did she admit to killing Laura Hills and your parents?"

"Yes, at the end she confessed and then..., I don't know, everything went blank. I...that's when WO Fat walked in and zipped me. That's maybe when he killed the Governor."

"You zoned out. That's understandable. And very convenient Steven that at the end of her confession to killing your parents you zoned out and she's found with two bullet holes in her body and you standing over her body with a gun...a smocking discharged gun in your hand."

"So that means you still don't believe me."

"Steve..." Danny looked at Steve, really looked at him this time. His eyes where telling him that he was telling the truth, but he was a Detective. He just could not ignore the glaring evidence. He went and sat next to him on the couch and really looked into his eyes. Yeah, he was telling the truth.

"Your eyes are telling me that you're telling the truth. And I believe you...now. You wouldn't look at me like that and lie to me right?"

"You know me better that that Danny."

"Ok. Alright then. Phew." He sighed. "Is there anything...at all...that you have to discredit all this evidence?"

"Well, my phone I guess. I recorded the whole thing."

"Let's just hope it wasn't erased." Danny said and took Steve's phone, going to the last recorded. He played it and surprisingly it was still there. They listened to it together, waiting for the time when Wo fat's voice came through or something to prove Steve's claims. There was nothing. Only Steve threatening to shoot the Governor if she didn't confess.

" _Don't move or I promise you the next bullet will go through you." Steve's voice came through._

 _'I was hoping they were wrong about you Steve."The Governor's voice said._

 _"I didn't kill Laura Hills. You did. And you're gonna confess." Steve said_

 _"At gun point? Of course I am gonna say anything you want." The Governor_

Danny grimaced, this was not at all sounding good. Then after a few accusations going back and forth, and threats mostly coming from Steve, the Governor suddenly confessed.

 _"Yes"_

And the recording ended.

"No. No no no that's not all. There should be more. Danny, she said more." Steve said, frantic.

"Well if she did Wo Fat erased it and left the part that incriminated you. It was perfectly done Steve. This is an open and shut case to any sane DA. The only evidence that's here is to the fact that you killed the Governor."

"But you believe me don't you? I didn't kill the Governor."

"I know, I know. But it's not me you've gotta convince Steve. It's the prosecution. This is gold for any prosecution Steve and...this is just..." Danny ran his hands on his face in despair.

"What about the gun? I don't know if this is the gun that was used but maybe Wo Fat used his own gun and planted it on me. And..."

"Buddy I am willing to bet that Wo fat just took the gun from your hands since you were passed out and shot the Governor and replaced it back into your hands. It was a perfectly loaded gun and he would have thought that the gun would be registered to you. Making it a perfect set up. The fact that the gun is probably unregistered to anyone since you got it from Kamekona, a criminal who apparently is in violation of his parole, does not help you at all Steve. If anything, it prosecutes you more."

"So I am screwed?" Steve said in despair. Slumping back on the couch in utter helplessness.

"Pretty much." Danny affirmed with the same despairing tone. "But I am not willing to give up yet." Danny placed the gun and phone on the table and looked at them studiously. "All we have here is proof, Steven. Proof that you killed the Governor. Help me buddy to unproof this. Because..." He studied the items again. "I would have loved to be on the prosecution on this case, it would be the easiest case in the history if law. But I am not on the prosecution; I am on the dammed defense. Which right now has got nothing."

Steve looked at him as he was talking; Danny was a damn good detective, with his solid evidence obsession and protocol. But right now he was speaking as if...,

"You already sound like a lawyer Buddy." Steve said jokingly

But Danny didn't laugh or dispute it, he didn't even look up as he continued to study the items. "Just because I am Steve."

"You are what?" Steve asked confused.

"A lawyer. I am...a lawyer. A prosecutor actually."

'You're...you're serious?" Steve asked disbelievingly. Danny just looked at him. And no, he wasn't being his usual sarcastic self. He meant it.

"Ha! All this time. How come I don't know about it Danny?"

"Because you're not, contrary to what you believe, entitled to know every aspect of my life. Besides I thought you would have found out by now. Being as you're all snoopy."

"Wow...that's...how...?"

"Simple, I went to law school, took the bar, passed the bar, went to my first and second and third cases and had the guys all walk because the defence was so much better than me they tore my cases to shreds. So I decided to enrol into the police academy instead. That's why I have such a starling record of arrests. Every guy I put away stays away."

"That makes sense now. Your obsession with protocol and solid airtight evidence is a little more than any Detective I have ever seen. Chin has been a cop longer than you and he is not as hung up on the intricate details. This is why." He said now with understanding. "Do you mind if I ask why? Why prosecution, why this need to put away bad guys?"

"Well you just said it. And don't tell me you don't hate defense attorneys as much as I do?"

"Well, because they are on the opposition Danny. And i could use a good defense attorney right now. But you, your whole idea of it...why? Did you have a childhood incident or something,...or...?"

"It's nothing Steven, don't think too much. I like putting away bad guys and cleaning up this world as much as I can and make it a better place to live for the people I love, ok? I like this side of this whole thing."

"So, you can still practice?"

"Yeah. Well, at least until I get prosecuted for aiding and abetting."

"Danny you could lose your whole carrier, your whole life for this? You shouldn't have helped me. This is crazy."

"Well, too late for that babe."

"It's not too late. No one saw you; you can still go back and..."

"Of course no one saw me. Because it would be very difficult going around trying to solve this case if I am on the wanted list too. For now we're good." Danny said nonchalantly. Then he looked at his phone distractedly and sighed.

"What is it? Expecting a call? You seem a little ...upset?" Steve asked curiously.

"You think?" Danny countered with sarcasm.

"No I don't just mean _me_ upset, I mean like something else is going on with you. What is it?"

Danny sighed, "It's nothing it's just...let's just concentrate on what we need to do to get you out of this mess."

"Come on, what is it?"

Danny sighed resonantly. "It's Rachel. She's...she's pregnant and..."

"Whoa...that's ...is it...?"

"Mine...its mine, yeah." Danny said with confidence.

"Wow man that's great...right? Are you happy...?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I am... on top of the moon. I am...boggled by it man."

"Then why the long face?"

"Besides you? Well, I was supposed to meet up with Rachel and Grace at the airport. I promised to meet them at the gate and..."

"At the airport?"

"Yeah, Rachel is leaving Stan. We are finally getting back together man. I finally get to have my family back."

"That's great. I know how much you wanted that to happen bro. So why..."

"Yeah well, I lied to her. Again. Broke a promise. I promised to meet up with them, fly with them to Jersey and get them settled in..."

"You're moving to Jersey?"

"Yeah, I mean, I came here for them in the first place and if Rachel wants to go back to start over in Jersey...I'd follow her anywhere man. Especially now that she's got another baby of mine on the way you know."

"Yeah I know." Steve said sadly

Danny looked up at him and nudged him good naturedly. "Hey don't look so bereaved, I will not be dead."

"No, you would just be gone."

"We could still keep in touch. Or you could move to Jersey since you're now a wanted man on this beloved Island of yours."

"So why did you not go with them? Why are you still here getting yourself into trouble? Danny this is crazy. You have to go. You have to catch up with them, don't throw it away for a lost cause like me Danny" Steve sighed, "I can't let you do that Danny. You have to go."

"Hey, chill. I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving you in this alone while i go play happy holidays with my family. How could i even look them in the eyes?"

"How can you look them in the eyes now Danny? You are committing a crime harboring me here and for what?"

"Steven, i am not leaving you in this mess so take a chill pill and help me with this evidence." Danny said, dismissing him and focusing his attention back on the evidence. Trying to think.

Steve could not feel right about this. Especially now knowing what Danny was sacrificing in order to help him. Danny was stubborn and right now he was dead set on helping him. He capitulated, feeling in his heart that maybe now he was being a little selfish letting him do this. But without Danny he really had no one on his side right now. He'd always known Danny would stand by him but not like this. He was glad, really. Having his best friend stand with him against the world like this gave him the strength he needed to fight. Why though? That boggled his mind. He was the self sacrificing one. He did it out of duty, or recklessness or just wanting to be worthy. So his life could be worth something. He had always thought better him that anyone else really. Everyone else always seemed to have much to live for and he had precious little. He just never thought someone with so much to lose would want to sacrifice himself for him. That was just beyond what he could comprehend. Yeah, Danny was one of the most loyal people he had ever met but this was just... And to think that he was willing to still sacrifice himself like this even believing that he was guilty was just really humbling.

"Why?" He asked seriously.

"Because you were in trouble Steve. I couldn't just leave you."

"You were leaving me anyway. Had not this happened..."

"Well then, you got yourself into a mess and it happened. And now..."

"You can still go. Go be with your family Danny. Don't throw it all away for me. I.."

"I will go, just not yet. I have to get you out of this mix first. Rachel will have to understand"

"I don't understand. I can't let you go to prison Danny. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my best friend Steven. My brother." Seeing that he was not getting through to him Danny sighed and tried to explain. "Look i don't understand it myself but...remember when Matty got into trouble? I couldn't... i let him go Steve. I don't know how i did that. I only know that i couldn't have shot him, i couldn't..." He sighed again, tripping over his own words. "He's my family Steve. He's my brother and i'll protect him come what may. He gets into a mess and i try and fix it. Even if that means getting into the same mess with him to get him out. I guess i feel the same way about you."

Steve was really touched by that. He mattered. And not just in an 'I am obligated to have you back' kind of way. Not in a duty kind of way or even because of his skills and what he can do for his country. He mattered. Like mattered the real way. It made him want to live. It gave him the strength to want to fight for justice for his parents. To fight for his life. How? why?

"But you've only known me for a year Danny."

"Well unfortunately i feel like I've known you all my life." Danny said in despair.

Steve smiled. "I did tell you you were like a dog. Very loyal."

"And that's unfortunate too." Danny said in the same despairing tone.

Steve got it. He understood. He would do the same for Danny anytime. He just never thought Danny would do the same. He never thought anyone would. Not for him. He sighed in acceptance.

"Well I hope Rachel understands. And then you'll leave. This is crazy Danny. We could get caught and you'll get arrested and lose all this."

Danny looked up at Steve's solemn face. "Well if we're lucky we'll get locked up in cells next to each other. That will solve this whole long distance thing." Danny said with a smirk, unfazed, turning back to study the evidence.

"Or we could share a cell."

"Even better, I call top bunk." He said casually.

Steve just smiled. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"No crazier than you buddy." He said pointing a finger at Steve.

"That is debatable."

"Really? Right now Steven?"

"I mean, on this one you take the cake buddy. Just saying."

"Dude, you offed the Governor!"

"For the last time Daniel...!"

"Ok, you were framed but you pulled some pretty crazy shit to land yourself in that pit my friend. The cake is yours."

Steve feigned contemplated it. "Well, if you insist." He said with a smirk.

Danny gave him a look. "What i did, what I am doing isn't crazy. You'd do the same in a heartbeat." Danny said casually.

Steve made a doubtful face, "Mmm...I can't guarantee that." He said jokingly

"Animal." Danny said with a smirk

"You're the dog Danny."

"Neanderthal animal."

And they both laughed for a moment before sobering up to ponder the disaster they were in and try to find a way to get out of it.

...

 **Now then, do let me know what you think. See you in a bit.**

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 WWBD**

 **Hey guys, i knows it's been a while, sorry. writer's blg or something. Plus i wasn't around that much. But i am back now. and here's another one. I hope you like and review. Please forgive the typos.**

...

Danny walked into HPD with an exaggerated gait in his step, shoulders square, head held high. He felt guilty and had to kick himself once in a while to remind himself that he was not on the wanted list. No one had anything on him to arrest him and no one knew that he was harboring a fugitive. Still he felt like he had a 'guilty' poster written on his forehead. He had met up with Joe earlier and he seemed to have a better understanding of the evidence Steve's dad had gathered on the whole conspiracy. Now he was working on it with Jenna and Danny was praying that they would turn up something concrete because so far on his end he had nothing. He had come out to HPD to try and find out what they had and if it was enough to convict Steve and how far they were to finding him. The cabin was a safe haven for now but it was only a matter of time before it all caught up with them. Knowing Steve, he wouldn't be staying cooped up in that cabin for long. It was just not in is nature to stay and wait.

He walked up to Chin who was now busy on his impressive desk. He felt betrayed and could not help being a little hostile as he regarded Chin.

"Hey there. You've been a little scarce lately. Guess you've been too busy trying to put your friends behind bars. Impressive desk by the way."

Chin just looked at him trying to suppress his annoyance at the dig.

"You know better than anyone that I have no choice Danny. This was the Governor of Hawaii. And I'm not exactly working alone on this you know?"

"So, how sure are you that he did this?" Danny ignored Chin's excuse, it sounded lame but maybe he was the one who was crazy. What,harboring a fugitive. Chin was only being rational but still.

"The evidence Danny. Yes, there is no murder weapon or anything but there are finger prints all over the place and motive Danny. There's so much of it that he is the only plausible suspect here." Chin said

"So, what…you're just going to catch him and hand him over? He was your friend Chin! God, I can't believe…"

"I have no choice …"

"Keep telling yourself that if that makes you sleep at night. I used to think we meant a lot more to each other than this. You know, the whole Ohana thing."

Chin sighed in exasperation. "You think I don't feel rotten about this man? You don't think I care…"

"Do you really? That's why you had to run off to join the HPD at the first sign of trouble?"

"I knew I could help Steve better from the inside." Chin defended

"We had Five O Chin, we only had to stick together…"

"Stick together how. There was no five 0 anymore Danny. Steve was being arrested for murder and Kono for theft. The Governor was coming for each one of us there would have been no escape. Five 0 was dismantled." Chin said heatedly.

Danny sighed in resignation, Chin had a point. He was being rational. "So, now you are going ahead searching for him? If you find him then what? Huh Chin? Then what?"

"I think Steve is safer and have a better chance at this in custody than on the run like he is now. There is an order to take him out if we can't take him alive. He should turn himself in."

"Oh please, for something he didn't do?"

"And you know that how? Danny? Do you know where he is? Are you helping him?" Chin asked suspiciously.

"Are you? Because I would like to think that ohana would help each other in times like this." Danny countered

"So, you're helping him. Danny…"

"He didn't do it Chin! That should count for something to you right? For ohana'sake?"

"Danny…"

"He didn't do it Chin. Wo fat did. It was Wo Fat." Danny said, his temper rising. Now being a bit emotional.

"I… look I get that Wo fat was responsible for Laura Hill's death but …."

"And the Governor's. Chin he tazzed Steve and planted all the evidence. He planned the whole thing. And this is his sick little vendetta against Steve and his family. To give him a humiliating death like the chair. Chin believe me it would not be a kindness if Steve is taken into custody. You know that."

Chin sighed and pulled Danny further away from the the earshot of others. He produced a wallet.

"I got this from Wo fat's detail at the Governor's ceremony."

"He was there?"

"Yeah, all arrogance and smug. Look I didn't know what you just told me about Steve not outing the Governor, but I thought at least I could get Wo fat for Laura Hill's murder. We all know that Steve didn't kill her."

"He didn't kill the Governor either. It was all such a big set up." Danny hissed.

"Ok, so what do we do? How do we help him? We must get these charges off him. Otherwise without any evidence in his defense he's going to the chair." Chin said, now getting onboard with this. Not sure if Steve didn't indeed kill the Governor. There was too much evidence pointing to the fact that he did. All that was needed was evidence. And if they could get any to exonerate Steve then yeah, he was onboard.

"And we can't let that happen. Meet me at Five 0 in an hour so we can find a way forward here. Bring Kono if you can get hold of her. "

"I will dot brah. Will do. You know there is red tape all around that place right?"

Danny finally sighed and looked at Chin again, letting go of all initial resentment.

" I know." He smiled, "You my friend are a sight for sore eyes. I've missed you these past few days."

"Me too brah. Its been a crazy few days." Chin said

"Aright then, lets meet up to regroup. Let's get that son of a bitch and get the noose off Steve's neck."

"You got it." Chin nodded as Danny walked away.

…

Steve was now pacing like a caged animal. It was now three full days trapped in that cabin and for the first two, it was not so bad, he was still regrouping but today was a little too much. He was starting to feel caged. Waiting around waiting for feedback from Danny. He was the one running around doing everything right now and Steve had promised to stay put and just wait. Not that he wasn't appreciative or anything, but Danny was so by the book all protocol and there were some break-ins and breakdowns that were needed to get any form of evidence at all. At least that was his thinking and first on his priority was, shocker, the Governor's mansion, again. Now try telling Danny that. The guy would have an aneurysm. He will keep it to himself for now and maybe try to sneak out one of the days he was left to pace around in the cabin again. There had to be some evidence in the Governor's desk. The one with the mystery key. The one where he had found Laura Hills' photos. Because right now he was the hunted and he had no evidence to get himself from that radar. Joe and Jenna were slowly but surely breaking down the evidence from his father's tool box. He still had the photos Mary had taken on his phone, so he had gone to work on the same evidence from his side, but he wasn't making any more progress than they were. Things were coming to a head, fast. He felt like the walls were closing in on him and he felt like he had no way out. God, this was such a mess.

He was running out of time and it had only been three days. Last night he had overheard Danny talking on the phone with Rachel and he couldn't help but eve's drop a little. Just to find out how much damage he was causing his best friend's family.

 _'Rach, please…ok baby. …. I know, I know it's just…I know I promised. No, I haven't changed my mind, I love you, you know that right? I'd do anything to be with you right now but…I can't. Steve's in trouble, I can't just…Look I wouldn't be the man you love if I was someone who would just leave my friends at a time when they need me the most…I know. I know but…look Steve is like a brother to me and I can't just... Yes, it's a life and death situation Rachel I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. I love you, I love Grace and I already love our unborn baby so much it hurts. Yeah, I am discombobulated." Then he laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Yeah, this thing will be over soon, and I'll be there with you. Ok, thanks baby. I love you." Then he hung up and hung his head dejectedly._

Steve had moved on, he had not bothered him to tell him about the phone call. He let the guy stew a little. He had a lot on his plate. At least Rachel seemed to be cooperating. Thank God for that. He would feel rotten if Danny were to lose his family because of him.

Things may be stable now, but it won't be like that for long. It was only a matter of time before everything started going crazy again. He had no time. He had to do something.

His whole team was now on board, and he couldn't help but be grateful. Even Chin was helping. Danny had just told him and they were now working on a lead to find Wo fat. He had to be there, but it was too dangerous right now. Not without evidence and not without him exposing himself to the authorities. But this was Wo fat. He had to be there and as soon as he had confirmation that they had a lock on his location he was outa' here. It was a family feud after all. His family feud.

….

After their little reunion with Chin and Kono at HQ, Danny had to drop Joe and Jenna back at her place where they were still going through the evidence from Steve's dad. They had been on their way to the cabin to see Steve when they spotted a tail and had to detour to Jenna's place. They all agreed to abort the mission and try to throw off the tail.

"No way we can go back to the cabin with you now." Jenna said.

"They sniff something huh?" Joe said

"You bet they do." Danny agreed dispassionately.

"Danny, you can't go back either." Jenna said.

"I know." He said sighing in despair.

"And you can't call him. They may…"

"I know, I know. They'll trace the call. I still have to let Steve know that I won't be coming in. I'll phone the landline."

"Yeah, just be careful about it." Jenna cautioned.

"Will do."

So, he had dropped Joe and Jenna off and headed to Kamekona's to grab a solitary dinner. He didn't try to shake off the tail instead he pretended like he hadn't seen them at all. If they were already tailing him it meant they already suspected that he knew where Steve was. So, he had to put them off his scent. Their lead to Wo fat had not panned out but the evidence was coming together a little better now. There was an old Japanese man that Joe thought would be able to help them, but they could not go and meet him with a tail. Now that the tail was on Danny alone maybe Joe would be able to sneak out and go meet up with the old man.

Danny ordered his shrimp dinner at Kamekona's and relaxed back to eat.

He looked to see his company settling down nearby to order something to eat too. They tried to look inconspicuous, but he could sport an FBI agent from a mile away. And these two goons looked so FBI they couldn't do anything to disguise themselves from him.

He took out his phone and made the call. Making sure his voice was loud enough.

"Hey." Steve answered on the other end.

'Hey honey, just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming home for dinner." He said in an apologetic tone. Loud enough to be heard though.

Steve got the code. Danny was being tailed and won't be in until he was sure he had lost the tail. But he could not let that one slide. He could never pass up an opportunity to tease Danny.

"Honey? Really?"

Danny rolled his eyes at that but continued with the charade.

"Yeah babe I got uh …something I need to take care of. You know my nutjob of a partner Steve? Yeah, he got himself into some trouble and I'm turning this Island upside down to try and find the guy since he split but I have nothing. I can almost bet you he's off the Island by now. The guy is a freaking Navy Seal after all."

"Are you always gonna hold that over me?"

"Forever. So, I gotta go. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." There was a warning in that last one.

Steve rolled his eyes. "That rules out absolutely everything Danno. You have like a 10-page list of things you wouldn't do, things you hate. And should I even start with your by the book persona….?"

Danny cut the phone on him while he was still talking, and Steve just smirked.

Danny relaxed to eat his dinner keeping a close eye on his company. Hoping they took the bait.

Things were not looking too good. This whole thing had gone Federal of course and it was only a matter of time before they caught up to them. If they didn't come up with some evidence for Steve's innocence the guy was surely going to the chair. And he couldn't let that happen. He could never bear it. He couldn't even begin to imagine it.

…..

 **So there, see you in a bit. for real this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WWBD Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys, here's is another one. I hope you like and review.**

 **...**

 **I dreamed I was missing**

 **You were so scared**

 **But no one would listen**

 **'Cause no one else cared- Leave out the rest ( Linkin Park)**

...

Danny finished his dinner and drove around for a bit, trying to shake his tail but they were not buying it. They certainly were onto him and did not buy that little acting stint of his. He had to shake them, but he couldn't do it with his car. He had to change his vehicle. So, he drove to Max's. Of all people why did he think of Max? Max had an orange car for goodness' sake. Of all the colors for a car, orange? But Max was near and so that was decided. Plus, if he took that turn and then that bend and double back to Max's, he would lose his tail. So that decided, he put his foot down on the paddle.

"Hey buddy." Danny said, entering Max's house as soon as he opened the door.

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Uh…um…Detective Williams, to what do I owe the…?"

"I need your help Max."

"Yes, most certainly Sir, I'll be happy to be of any assistance…"

"Good then, because I need you to…" Danny swallowed a little, not quite believing he was really saying this. "I need you to drive my car." He looked at Max's flabbergasted face and nodded in affirmation. Yeah, he couldn't even believe it himself. "I know, shocker, right? What's more, I need to drive yours. Now don't ask any questions buddy, just know that you're doing a great deal of help. So, what do you say?"

Max looked at him with barely concealed glee and Danny grimaced. Max just took out his car keys and handed them to him.

"It would be my pleasure Detective Williams. Can I take it for a spin now?" Max asked excitedly

"Please." Danny said with a hand gesture.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere you want buddy. Anywhere." Danny said resignedly. He knew he was so going to regret this. But it was for the greater good right?

…

Steve walked into the cabin not bothering to close the door quietly behind him. Who was he gonna disturb anyway. Boy, was he exhausted. He was a runner alright, a Navy Seal even, as Danny is always accusing him; but he had never run such a distance and back before. The Cabin was indeed in the deep of the forest and far away from Civilization. Far away from the Governor's mansion indeed but that did not stop him did it? He leaned on the door for a bit to catch his breath.

"Where are you coming from?"

Steve jumped then slumped back against the door in relief.

"You scared the shit outa' me Danny. What did I tell you about startling me like that?"

"What, you were gonna throw a grenade at me?"

"No, I was only going to shoot you. What the hell man?" Steve said in exasperation

"I should be asking you that. And again, I ask, where are you coming from dressed like a Ninja Steven?"

Steve didn't say anything, He looked caught.

"No. don't answer, let me guess. But I am sure my guess is way off because there's no way you could have been at the Governor's mansion because, 1) you don't have a vehicle and, 2) you would not be that crazy. Even you." Danny stated

"I thought you said you were not coming home for dinner." Steve said defectively

"Don't try and change the subject."

"I am not. Look I had to. I felt so helpless just sitting around doing nothing…"

"Don't …don't tell me you broke into the Governor's mansion again Steve."

"Look, I got real evidence alright. The Governor's desk, you won't believe what I found."

"My God Steven do you know…?"

"Shout at me latter after you've heard what've found."

"This better be a video showing Wo fat killing the Governor because anything short of that is not worth it Steve."

"Not a video but some very incriminating documents showing the Governor's dealings with Wo fat."

"Oh yeah? Really Steve? And how's that gonna prove that you didn't kill the Governor?"

"Danny, we had nothing. Up until now we had no evidence of anything connecting Wo fat to the Governor but now we do. Ok, tell me that's not something?"

Danny sighed and dropped his head in resignation. "You're gonna give me a heart attack you know that right? What if you were caught? Huh? Do you know that you're facing the chair Steven? Because sometimes you act like you're not quite aware of the trouble you're in? You're just so…you're so frustrating you know?"

Steve realized how distressed Danny was and gave in. He sighed and walked to sit down on the couch. "I know ok, I know. And I am sorry. I know I may not show it, but don't you think that I am scared out of my mind? And sitting around doing nothing to help myself is damn scary man."

"And putting your fate into my hands must be terrifying."

Steve was surprised by that. "You don't really think that do you?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to think Steve. You can't even stay put for three days. Makes me think you must not trust me all that much."

Steve sighed in frustration. "How can you say that? The fact that you're fighting this with me is probably the only reason keeping me sane right now. And look at this. This is concrete Danny. These are business deals between the Governor and the Yakuza and Wo fat."

Danny sighed and studied the evidence too, putting his frustration aside for a moment. "Yeah, this proves that the Governor was as crooked as scoliosis. This also gives you enough motive to murder her. If anything, it may help to justify you murdering her."

"I know, but if we can throw enough doubt on the Governor's spotless reputation we might get a Jury to give us the time of day."

Danny smirked, "Now who's talking like a lawyer?"

"What can I say? Its rubbing off on me."

"Right. I am gonna get some shut eye. Its been a hell of a day." Danny said, getting up.

"How did you get here anyway? I didn't see your car outside."

"Max, we um…exchanged rides."

"Orange? Really?"

"I parked it in the back not just to hide our location but because i can't stand to look at the thing when i wake up in the morning and think of my poor Camaro in Max's hands."

"That must have been painful." Steve grimaced.

"You've no idea."

….

He next day Joe called and told Steve he had talked to the old Japanese man who had known his dad. Said he may have something and gave him an address.

"Steve this is not the time for you to be exposing yourself to the outside world just yet."

"Then when Danny? I am always gonna be on the run if i don't do this."

"I'll go, ok? I'll go for you or even better Joe can get whatever it is from the old man."

"He's insisting on talking to me alright. To me specifically."

"Steve, have you not heard about the tail i was talking to you about last night? You've got the FBI all over your case right now. They are all over the Island looking for you. You'd be crazy to wanna go out there in broad daylight like this."

"I think we've established that by now." Steve said casually.

"You can't go out Steve…, Why does it feel like i am the only one...? I have a bad feeling about this Steven. A really bad feeling."

"Look, Joe said the man had something…"

"Yeah, an address! You don't really think…please, is there a way I can talk you out this." Danny pleaded.

"Have you ever known that to work before?"

"No." Danny replied in resignation

"Then…lets go." Steve said, already walking out the door. Danny followed, complaining all the way but following still.

...

 **Next chapter coming up soon. See you in a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thnks for the reviews. Here's another one. i hope you like and review.**

 **WWBD- Chapter 5**

 **...**

 **After my dreaming**

 **I woke with this fear**

 **What am I leaving**

 **When I'm done here?- Linkin park (Leave out the rest)**

...

They met up with Joe and Steve had to go in alone to talk with the old man. The old man gave him a key, said his father had given it to him for safe keeping. He unfortunately didn't know what it was for, but the old man said it had something to do with his father's investigation.

After their little meeting they regrouped at Kamekona's in the back rooms.

Jenna made a quick work of finding out what the key was for and it turned out it was a key to a safe somewhere on the other side of the Island. Steve and Danny had to get a chopper to get there. They found a little chip, a memory card and that was all that was in the safe.

It had better be something real because at this point Steve wasn't too sure if his cover was still intact. He could almost feel the walls closing in on him.

They drove back to Kamekona's.

They played the memory card and it was a video of someone placing a camera in the Governor's office.

Looks like someone placed a hidden camera in the Governor's office." Chin said.

As they all sat looking at the video someone who had obviously placed the camera move back checking and considering the camera.

"Who's this guy?" Danny said, noticing the guy as he came into view.

"My father." Steve said in shocked realization. He looked at Joe who seemed to be just as shocked. What was his father into? What was he doing in the Governor's office.

"You know what this means right?" Chin said

"We may have just caught the whole murder on camera." Steve stated the obvious with new hope. Chin and Danny did not waste time, already walking out the door, Steve not far behind.

"You're not going anywhere Steve, you've been exposed enough." Danny said

"So have you Danny." Joe said "You two have got to chill a bit. Wait here. Let Chin and Jenna do this while I go look at some other leads." Joe said

Steve wasn't happy about it, neither was Danny but Joe had a point and they had to relent.

….

They sat or almost an hour in Kamakona's backroom waiting. Talking about the new evidence, the old man and whatever else could help pass the time. They were anxious, that was a given.

Steve looked up as kamekona walked in.

"We got company." He said with a serious face. "They are still a couple of minutes out so if you want to split you can split." As soon as he said that they could hear the sirens closing in. It was too late. They were surrounded.

"Crap! What are we gonna do?" Danny said, frantic now, Pacing.

"Yeah brah, how do you wanna play this?" Kamekona asked, ready for any action.

"We can't split now that's for sure." Steve said, frantic too. Now what? He felt trapped but more than anything, he had got Danny and Kamekona in trouble too.

"Yeah what do you wanna do man. I'm with you a hundred percent." Danny said anxiously.

"I am gonna turn myself in."

"Except that."

"What else is there to do Danny? We are trapped in here, there's no getting out of this." His heart was beating fast now. This could be it.

Danny sighed, "Ok, we'll turn ourselves in and…"

"No we, there's no we here. I am gonna turn myself in. You are not gonna do anything…"

"Steve…"

"Danny please, I have to do everything to protect you now. I can't drag you into any more trouble than I already have, ok? Just listen to me this once."

 _"You are surrounded, come out with your hands up!_ " Came the voice from outside.

"What are you saying Steve…"

"We've got think ok, we've gotta think here. Where's that gun?" Steve asked

"What gun? You don't mean the murder weapon, do you? Because that's…"

"Its over Danny. It's time this is all cleared up and I won't let you hide the murder weapon and further incriminate yourself in this. We have to give it up."

"Steve, we still have a fighting chance here. What about that video your father planted in the Governor's office? It could still be there. We could still…"

"If its still there then great Danny but we can't take that chance and …"

"And what? Give me the gun Danny. I am handing it in. I am handing everything over. If there's a video that captured that murder, then I'll be exonerated. If not, then…then this is how I go down. And I can't drag you down with me." He swallowed as his throat was getting thick with emotion. "Maybe this is how I go down Danny."

"No. Steve…you can't…"

"The gun Danny. Please." He said, stretching out his hand for the gun, a shimmer of tears in his eyes.

Danny looked away, struggling with his own emotions. Why he had to carry the thing around in the first place he didn't know. He had just been struggling with what to do with it. If he could really throw it away and temper with evidence like that. He had hesitated and now the only thing that could pin Steve to an electric chair was about to be submitted for evidence. He couldn't.

"Steve please just let me…"

"Yeah brah, I can always hide it. You know that. I gave it to you in the first place. Just let me take care of it." Kamekona said.

"No, brah but thanks. I think its time I stopped running and face my fate and stop dragging everyone around in my mess." He turned to Danny again. "Give me the gun Danny. Please."

They looked at each other for a while, wills battling. Finally, Danny reached to his back and pulled out the gun. He placed it grudgingly in Steve's outstretched hand. He couldn't believe he was giving up so easily.

 _"You are surrounded! You have one minute to get out of there on your own."_ The voice from outside said again.

Steve got himself together. "Alright, here's what we've gotta do. Kamekona, get in front of me. Walk to the door with your hands up. I am taking you guys hostage. Danny come in front of me, I'll have to…"

"Are you crazy?" Danny asked outraged.

"You got a better plan?"

"Yeah, let's not do this."

"Danny, we've got less than a minute now. You heard what they said. Come on, it's over."

"Yeah maybe, but this? Further incriminating yourself…"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt my reputation any further. With my rap shit, this is like a parking ticket." Steve said with a smirk, trying for humor, which Danny did not reciprocate.

"Come on bro, let me save you from aiding and abetting. What do you know, maybe you would still be able to practice and defend me in court? What do you say?" He cajoled.

Danny just shook his head in resignation. "I am not gonna be your lawyer Steven. If you want to have any chance in court you wouldn't have me as a i could't do that to you."

"Are you sating you a lousy lawyer Danno?"

Danny smirked, "As lousy as you are a cop Steven."

They shared that moment for a while, it was bittersweet. It may be their last joke shared together. They were facing major tense moments from here on wards.

At that Danny relented. Maybe he could still have a chance to fight for Steve. Maybe if he didn't get arrested with him he could still investigate and get him out of this. Not as a lawyer of course, he wasn't the kind of legal council he would hire for Steve or anyone else he cared about. Especially with a case like this, a life and death case. But he'll do all he can. He'll do everything. He grudgingly walked to the front.

"Take care of Mary for me Danny. Please. Wo fat is still out there and he's gunning for my whole family. Just keep an eye on her if…if…"

"We'll get you out of this Steve ok? I won't rest until I get you out of this. Chin and Jenna will show up with that video anytime now and this will all be over. And then we can track down Wo Fat together and put a bullet through his skull." Danny vowed. "So don't say goodbye yet. It's not goodbye."

Steve didn't feel all that hopeful but he would gladly hold on to any hope he could get right now. And if anyone could get him out of this it would be Danny. Or at least he could count on him to keep Mary safe if he were to really go. At least he would stay in touch with her if he so happens to go back to Jersey. He took some comfort in that. He just nodded and grabbed him around the neck pointing the gun on his temple. "Alright, show time." He whispered as he motioned Kamekona to lead the way out.

…..

Detective Chang waited on the ready with his gun pointed at the opening door. They had finally got him and what was more thrilling? He was the one who had found him. Steven Mcgarrett the fugitive who had been hiding from the authorities for a week now since he murdered the Governor of Hawaii. HPD detective Chang was the one who had found him and not the FBI Agents who had taken over the investigation and relegated them to boot leakers.

The first to come out was that fat rat Shrimp trucker with his hands raised up. He was of course one of them, he had always been a Five 0 rat.

Then what came out next had him snorting in derision. Who where they fooling? Williams was no more a hostage than McGarret was innocent. This was just for show.

The lead Agent called out. "Drop your weapon McGarret. We've got you surrounded!"

Mcgarrettt tightened his grip on Williams as he walked on. Williams really looked uncomfortable, but they were not fooling him. He was the one who had been harboring him all this time. All that was needed was evidence to prove it. and he'll find it.

Suddenly Mcgarrett pushed Williams to the side and dropped on his knees on the pavement in surrender. Then the Agent rushed to cuff him. The way it looked, they could not cuff Williams and the shrimp guy too because apparently, they were hostages. Hopefully they will be able to pin them with aiding and abetting on the statements they were going to provide.

The Agent pushed Mcgareet a little to rough on the pavement as he cuffed him.

"You better handle that prisoner like someone who's got rights officer, or you'll be facing a lifetime of lawsuits you'll never get out of." Williams said belligerently.

'Or yeah, and you expect us to buy into that little show of yours so you can get yourself out of aiding and abetting a fugitive? " The Agent countered

"Unless you've got evidence to prove otherwise I suggest you think very carefully about what you accuse other people of. Especially when I am around."

Th Agent snorted, "Yeah, and you being who?"

"Me being his lawyer that's who." Williams said. The Agents just snorted and looked him up and down but refrained from saying anything further.

Chang snorted at Williams statement. Yeah, he'd like to see that Harvard certificate. If that guy was a lawyer, then he was Michael Jackson. Alive.

…

Chin and Jenna snuck into the Governor's office studying the photo they had taken, of the angle where the hidden camera could possibly be. They had diverted the secretary and managed to sneak in without being noticed. The Governor was out for a while, but he would be back any minute. After all they had booked an appointment to see him, as a ruse to get a way into his office of course.

They studied the room, comparing it with the photo they had.

"Can you see anything, anything sticking out to you?" Chin asked. He studied the picture again. "This is the angle where the camera is supposed to be right? There's supposed to be a…"

"Oh my God." Jenna said in despair as Chin realised the same thing.

"It's been rearranged." He said in the same despairing tone.

"Of course, I mean it's been years. The furniture would have been rearranged at least twice by now." Jenna said.

"Or even changed." Chin said. "Oh God, this was Steve's only shot. What now?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Governor walked in with a scrawl on his face. He looked stern and intimidating. He had a no nonsense kind of face and didn't seem to be their biggest fan right now.

Chin had seen him for the first time as the new Governor on Jameson's funeral but had never been introduced. Now he stepped forward to introduce himself and try to calm the situation.

"Uh…Governor Denning Sir, I am Detective Chin Ho Kelly, and this is Special Agent Jenna Kaye. We uh… we are very sorry to be in your office like this, but we had booked an appointment to see you Sir…"

"And you should be waiting outside by the reception instead of snooping around in my office."

"My apologies Sir, its just that…we have reason to believe that there is a camera in here somewhere and we were hoping that the murder of Governor Jameson…'

"Chin Ho Kelly right?" The Governor said in recognition. "You worked with Mcgarrett at Five 0, didn't you? So, this is your desperate attempt to try and save him now that he's finally in custody. So, you come up with the lamest excuse of all." The Governor said.

Chin had lost him at 'in custody'. Steve was in custody? What the hell happened after they left? He looked at Jenna and she was just as shocked.

"In…in custody Sir?" she stammered.

"You heard me. Now I am going to be rarely lenient here and ask you to leave my office right now because if I have to call security on you believe me you'll be going away with some charges of your own." The Governor said.

Chin and Jenna just nodded and excused themselves with forlorn faces.

Steve was in custody and there was no video. They had no more cards to play. This was not how it was supposed to end. With Steve facing the chair for something he didn't do. This wasn't fair.

...

 **Ok, then. Do review and let me know what you think. See you in a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WWBD- Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys, I know it's been long, sorry hey. I know i am not being very regular with my updates,sorry hey. The muse kinda left me. Reviews help. A lot. Hahaha!**

 **Here's another one guys. I hope you like and review.**

 **...**

 **After my dreaming**

 **I woke with this fear**

 **What am I leaving**

 **When I'm done here?- Leave out all the rest (Linkin Park)**

 **...**

 _He heard a noise, boots walking in the hallway nearing his cell. He woke up from his not so deed sleep, and held his breath. And as sure as he had feared, the footsteps stopped at his cell. He sat up as one of the guards banged his cell bars with his stick to wake him up; well he was already awake. It was hard enough to catch some good sleep here._

 _There were three guards, one holding a bunch of laundry. Diapers?_

 _The Warden was there too and the Priest._

 _"McGarrett, Son, it is time." The Warden said._

 _He felt his chest constrict with fear, he couldn't breathe. No, no no no, this was not happening. Not yet. He still had time. He still had time, right?_

 _"We'll appreciate it if you'd cooperate Son, we wouldn't want to have to use force on this day. You understand?" The Warden said in warning._

 _He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he had never felt so cornered, so scared. He swallowed convulsively._

 _"I…I…but… I still have time. It's not time yet. I haven't…"_

 _"Son, please. Just stand up and walk with us. I would prefer that we don't use force on a day like this." The Warden said again._

 _No, this could not be happening. Not yet. Not yet!_

 _He just sat there, not moving. His head was spinning._

 _"Son?" The Warden implored_

 _"No, no no no no, it's not time yet. It's too soon." He murmured, more to himself that anyone._

 _The Warden just gave a signal with his head and suddenly he was being grabbed on both side by the guards._

 _"No! No no no !" He was screaming as he was being dragged down the hall. "It's not time yet!"_

 _He felt like he was drowning in his voice, try as he might no one could hear him, much less pay any attention to him. But this was so wrong. It was too soon. And he didn't do it!_

 _Suddenly he was being strapped to a chair, he struggled but the binds were too tight. His chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe._

 _A wet sponge was put on his head and a metal hat place on his head. His face was suddenly covered by a black cloth. This was it and all he could do was scream that he didn't do it._

 _Then a gag was put in his mouth and now he couldn't even have that anymore. He felt like he was suffocating, he couldn't breathe._

 _His only conscious thought was, 'help me, help me, Danny. Help me!'_

 _Then he heard the switch being turned on just before he could feel the electrifying jolt run through his body._

 _Then he woke, heaving. He looked around to see that he was surrounded by the same four dark walls, but boy was he glad that he wasn't sitting on a chair right then. It wasn't time yet. For whatever it was worth. Not yet._

…

Rachel sat out on the porch of Danny's parent's house, pondering the latest phone call she had just received. She was torn. The man she loved did not exactly provide a safe and stable environment for her children. Proven yet again by the current situation going on in his life. The Governor of Hawaii for the love of God! How did he manage to get himself involved in things like that? She had met Commander McGarrett only once, but the man civil enough. Tough but civil and maybe even kind. He may not have done it but how does one get framed for the murder of a Governor? How did Danny get himself involved in this mess? And more importantly why did he insist on staying involved? She knew why, it was one of the reasons she loved him. Her man was as loyal as they come. His big heart could be his downfall sometimes. And she had a family to think of. A family to protect from all this scandal. If it was just her alone then yes, she would stick it out, but she was a mother. Not just of one child anymore, another was on the way. She never wanted to get used to the way of life Danny presented being a cop. That's why she had divorced him in the first place. For the life of her she could not understand why he insisted on being a cop when he had a safer carrier to fall back on. He never listens to her. And now here was a man who represented everything comfortable and safe for her and her children. What more, even knowing that she was carrying Danny's child, again, Stan was willing to take her back and give her back the haven she had grown used to this past year. How was she supposed to deal with that? She loved Danny but maybe sometimes love was not enough. She had to make a choice here and Danny was making it very easy. It had been a week now and he still had not joined them in Jersey like he had promised. He had lied again, broken another promise. Yet again he had prioritized her last.

…

Danny was running late, everything was in chaos. Nothing was going right. He was late with his appointment with Steve's lawyer, he was late with Rachel. It seemed nothing he could say these days would placate her. She was having second thoughts, he could feel it. He was losing again. He was losing his family again and this time it would surely kill him. But he could not think of leaving Steve in this mess. He would never be able to live with himself if he didn't do everything he could. It had only been a short time, a year to be precise but Steve was already like a brother to him.

And Steve's trial was coming up soon and they had not recovered the hidden camera yet and they were still coming up short on the evidence department. It was happening too soon, too fast. And right now, he had no time to think about any other thing but the trial; but Rachel had dropped the Stan name and sent his world into a spin. He didn't know what he was going to do to fix everything, but he could not afford to drop any of the balls he was juggling right now. Everything had to work out because he could not imagine living without either one.

That was what he was thinking as he strode into the visiting room at Honolulu Penitentiary. That was what he was thinking up until Steve walked and sat on the other end of the glass. The guy looked worn out. He looked terrible, he had lost weight in under a week. He had bags under his eyes, clearly the guy was not sleeping. Who would in a situation like this? He could be facing the death role if they lose the trial, and so far, It wasn't looking too good.

Danny picked up the phone on the other end but just stared at him, he couldn't think of anything to say. The guy looked haggard.

Steve picked up the line on the other end and just smiled sadly at him.

"Why are you smiling at me?"

"You have no tie, that's new. I like that."

"I have no tie, well there's no dress cord for an out of work cop." Why did he say that? That didn't come out right. Not when it sounded like he was blaming Steve.

Steve just shifted a bit, looked away before he asked about Wo fat. The answer was still the same. No sign of Wo fat, no video evidence, to sum it all up- they had absolutely nothing.

Steve tried to hide his disappointment, he wasn't too good.

"How's your family? How's Rachel? Is she having morning sickness yet?"

Now it was his turn to avoid eye contact. No, his family was not good. Rachel was having morning sickness alright, but it didn't look like he would be there for the rest of that pregnancy. Because she was dropping the Stan name a lot lately.

"She's uh…yeah…Rachel is great. Listen I know you don't like visitors, but Mary flew all the way here and I could only hold her off for now, but I can't say the same about the near future."

"Danny." Steve said in dismay.

"I know, I know but she's a Mcgarrett, I only have the ability to deal with one. You know how stubborn you guys can be."

"She's not safe here Danny. Wo fat…"

"Wo fat won't get anywhere near her if I have anything to with it." Relax, she's safe. But Steve you've gotta let other people come see you…."

"No." It was said with a final note.

Danny knew why he was so adamant to allow any visitors except for him and sometimes Joe. He was ashamed, and he got that, he understood, but still.

"Why not, you let me see you all the time."

"Just cause you're my lawyer Daniel."

"Or that's it? Thy humble servant is at your service my Lord." Danny said in sarcasm

"Plus, you're my best friend." Steve said with a smile.

"That's better. Now about being your Lawyer, you know that's not gonna happen Steve. I'll ruin your case."

"How many times do I have to tell you Danny, I don't care about your reasons for looking down on your skills, but I will have no one else as my lawyer. If I could ever choose anyone to fight for me, it would be you. This is a life and death situation in case you haven't noticed, and I don't want my life dependent on anyone else."

"No, of course not Steve, no pressure at all."

"I am serious."

"Ok, how about a compromise? I'll be your lawyer only if you allow me to have someone else as firs chair or second chair even. Someone more experienced, someone who knows more about defending criminals than prosecuting them. Please Steve I am losing sleep over this. This is your life and I can't do this on my own. It's scaring the shit outs me."

Steve regarded him a bit, "Yeah, you look terrible buddy. Not sleeping much are you?"

Danny snorted, "Me? Dude you look like a zombie from the walking dead and you're talking about me looking terrible? Which brings me to my next question. Are you being bullied in here? I know Hesse and lot of the thugs we put away would like nothing more than to give you a hard time. Are you ok?"

"I m fine Danny. And for the record, I can never be bullied. By anyone."

"Ha! Silly me, how could I forget this is Super Seal I am talking to? So, what has got thy badassness looking so beat?"

Steve smirked at the new nickname but didn't comment on it. His mind went back to the nightmares he was having.

"I am good Danny."

"There's one thing you're not my friend, good, not right now. So, talk to me. What is it?" Danny had to put aside his own problems now and address Steve's. It hurt some to see the Mr 'I am such a badass indestructible Superseal looking so vulnerable and so defeated.

"It's nothing Danny. I mean, what's not to talk about? It's everything, so…" He shrugged dismissively.

"Don't give up yet, alright babe? We'll beat this. We'll find a way." Danny said in earnest

Steve just nodded, more to placate Danny than for any comfort for himself. It was hard to have any hope in a place like this.

The time bell rang out and it was time to leave.

"Just keep your head down ok?" Danny said

"Keep Mary safe. Keep her safe Danny." Steve said as he stood up to leave.

"You got it buddy." Danny said to Steve's back as he was being dragged away back to his cell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so I'm delving into law. I hope it makes sense. say so if it doesn't. See ya.**

 **...**

 **So if you're asking me**

 **I want you to know**

 **When my time comes**

 **Forget the wrong that I've done**

 **Help me leave behind some**

 **Reasons to be missed**

 **And don't resent me- Linkin park( Leave out all the rest)**

...

"Temporary insanity."

"No."

"Danny, come on…"

"No Jack, no. Steve is not insane and so we're not gonna make him look like he is."

"Even if it's to save his ass? Even if it's to save him from the death penalty? Danny, your guy is facing double first degree murders and there's no way he can escape the death penalty. Not unless he pleads temporary insanity. You said he blacked out right? We can exploit that…"

"No. No no no."

"Danny…"

"No. Steve didn't do it Jack. He didn't commit those murders. Ok? He's not an insane cold-blooded murder or…or a psychopath. He's the guy who spent his entire life serving his country, alright? Serving his Government. The same government which is now screwing him. The Governor was dirty!" Danny said as he stopped pacing around the table for a moment to drive his point home.

"So, what, the Governor had this coming?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Damn straight she had this coming. But she didn't get it from Steve. She got it from the same dirty morons she was playing dirty with. Thugs like Wo fat!"

"So, what, we plead probable cause? Say Steve was justified to kill the Governor?" Jack asked, with incredulity now. He had no evidence. The guy he was supposed to be defending was a very capable Navy Seal who had admitted to breaking into the Governor's mansion, taking out all her detail with the purpose of, what exactly? To get a confession, he had said. Really? At a loaded gunpoint? And then what?

"Listen Jack, we have evidence, alright? Evidence of the Governor's dealings with the Yakuza and Wo fat…" Chin said

"Bravo! So Steve killed her because she was dirty. Guys…"

"We can at least prove probable cause. If the Governor was dirty and we can somehow make it credible that the Governor did indeed give the order for McGarrrett's parent's murders, then we could have a case." Chin insisted.

"But we got nothing to prove it. It's all speculation." Jack said in exasperation.

"We've got a recording. Danny…" Chin said hopefully

Danny shook his head in dismay. "There's nothing to exonerate Steve on that tape Chin. If anything…"

"Just play it Danny. Maybe we can pick something…"

Danny just took out Steve's phone without further protest and played the recording. After they all listened to the recording, he just looked at them with that 'I told you so face'.

"If anyone gets a hold of that recording…"Kono said in horror.

"That's right, I am deleting it right now." Danny said in agreement, proceeding to delete the voice recording. "Now, that recording was never here."

"Is that legal?" Chin asked

Danny just looked at him sideways, "Really? Chin, Steve has nothing here. If we have to play dirty we play dirty, because that may be all he may have right now."

"I hear you brah. I hear you." Chin consented.

"But…that would only maybe get him off death role. That's all you can do? That's…" Kono asked desperately.

"I'd say it is a damn better deal than the one he's facing right now." Jack said, addressing the whole room. A bunch of people looking at him with desperation. This was the worst case and he would never have taken if it wasn't Williams who had come to him with it. No one else would touch that case with a ten-foot pole. The evidence for this guy's conviction was too compelling and, hello this was a Governor! A case like this could make or break him and he wasn't at the point in his life where he was ready to risk his carrier just yet. But Danny was like family and he owed him and…well he owed him. Damn it, he owed him, and this was important to him. It didn't look like a case he could win, a case that anyone could win but if he could at least get this guy off death row then he would count his blessings.

"But...but Steve is innocent…" Kono tried said.

"Yeah, Steve is innocent. That seems to be the one thing we seem to be forgetting here. How about we plead that?!" Danny said

"You're a lawyer Danny. Really, you know the rules here. Plead 'not guilty' with what? You have nothing. Daniel, you ordered a sweep of the Governor's mansion for a hidden camera which doesn't exist. You have nothing to prove his innocence now. The only way to go…"

"Steve will never go for it." Danny said with conviction

"Maybe …"

"He'll never plead for temporary insanity or probable cause. He is not guilty, and he'll stand by that."

"Danny, we don't have a leg to stand on here. What are we going to go into court and say?"

"Jack, I brought you in because I know you to be really good at what you do. And I would like for you to take this a little more seriously and stop acting like we've already lost. Ok? This is my best friend in life and he's going to the chair if we don't get this right. Now I am not saying we're going to win, but if we could have the Jury to say perhaps, maybe, what if. That alone can get him off death role without the insanity plea. And that can't happen if he's pleading guilty at the same time."

"Look, I know all about integrity and all that Ohana thing you guys have going on, but don't you think this could be worth trying if at least it gets Steve off death role? Even if he gets a life sentence at least we'd have the chance and time to look for evidence to exonerate him. Danny this could be a chance…"

"He won't…"

"He might if you sell it to him Danny." Kono said.

"He won't go for it Kono. I know that stubborn sonofabitch and he won't go down for a murder he didn't commit. He'd rather die, go down yelling his innocence than admit to what he didn't do." Danny said with exasperation. "Believe me, I'd do anything to get him off that death row but i assure you, he will not admit to being crazy; though i might testify to the fact."

"Danny's right. I know my brother and he won't go down like that. He'll proclaim his innocence, even if it means he has to die in the process." Mary said, with tears in her eyes. "God, how did this get so messed up?"

"look guys , lets be realistic here. what's more important? His reputation as a sane person who killed the Governor of Hawaii in cold blood or a wacko Navy Seal who went of the rails. We can go with the PTSD theme, it's not uncommon with the Military..."

"Navy." Danny corrected as if it was second nature to him.

"Really, Danny? Is that you?" Kono said with an amused smirk on her face.

"Well, Steve is not here to defend himself. I gotta be that guy." Danny said with a shrug.

"Ok, back to business guys. We don't have much time." Chin said.

"I'd go with temporary insanity, PTSD. Its believable and can encourage sympathy." Jack said.

"And I said he wouldn't go for that, and I am not sure i'd want him to. Look, Steve is pretty vulnerable right now, all he's got is his dignity. He doesn't even have all that much left, we can't take away what little dignity he's got." Danny said in protest.

"Then we don't got nothing." Jack said resignedly.

"Oh but we do. Steve disabled all the camera's at the Governor's mansion and there's no one who saw him..."

"He already confessed to being there Danny." Jack said

"That he did, but not in detail and we can twist whatever confession we've got on record of him confessing..." Danny started.

"Sure, we talking about lying now? In open court?" Jack asked, a little surprised. this was Danny talking. the guy who quit Law because he didn't agree with the white lies, living in the grey, twisting of evidence that some times went on in there. Now he was talking about perjury?

"I am talking about twisting what's on record, because God only know's they've twisted what they have got to make Steve look guilty. But we know that he isn't don't we?"

"Danny we're talking about perjury."

"We're talking about giving Steve his only chance in court. His only chance out of a death penalty."

"Ok, what do you got?" Jack humored him.

Danny sighed, "The murder weapon is not exactly Steve's gun."

"Its Kamekona's." Kono said with suspicion.

"Are you saying we're gonna put Kamekona in the crossfire because..." Chin started with outrage.

"No one is going to put Kamekona in the crossfire. Infact his name is not the one that is going to come up at all. The gun was unregistered, it can't be traced back to Kamekona if we dont talk."

"Then what are you saying?" Chin asked, still suspicious.

"I am saying Wo Fat shot the Governor with that gun and placed the gun in Steve's hands. How about we let his name come up for once? I say we pin the murder on the real murderer. Wo fat is a criminal, he's Yakuza. They are not generally known for carrying around registered guns. Plus no one has to say Steve broke into the Governor's mansion with a gun, because no one saw anything. Steve went to the Governor's mansion to talk, got tasered by Wo Fat and woke up with a gun in his hand, the Governor already dead. That's what happened and that's our story."

…

 _"I walked in here a man, let me walk out'a here a man. Whatever the outcome."_ Steve murmured that prayer over and over as he was being led into the court room. He was trying so hard to keep his head up, his shoulders square. He tried so hard to not let the shame and fear he felt show. In his orange jumpsuit, with chains on his legs and hands, he felt worse than the worst perps he had arrested this past year. Because none of them had been deemed dangerous enough to walk around with chained legs. Only the ones facing death role sentence were allotted that courtesy. He felt like the worst scum of the earth.

Danny had made protests to him being chained like that, but it didn't take. He was considered capable and dangerous, past misdeeds attested to that, plus his starling record as a Seal. Never would he have thought that it could work to his disadvantage. But he felt better having Danny flag him on his right side as they walked into the court room. It took some out the weight off. This was the last day in court and it still didn't feel any better. This Jack guy was not making any headway at all. Seemed the only way to get off a death sentence here was by pleading insanity, which he wasn't going to do.

His friends were there, Chin Kono, Max, Kamekona, Jenna. He hadn't realized he had acquired so many friends in just a year. People he could really count on. Joe was there too but what broke his heart was seeing Mary sitting there on one of the benches, looking so sad. She was going to be left all alone if this thing didn't go as they hoped.

He walked to the front and took a seat between his two lawyers. It took some extra effort to keep his head up.

"All rise!" The court Bailiff called out.

They all did as the judge walked in. A middle-aged Hawaiian man, Judge Mekana.

Then it all started, again. The prosecution with their overwhelming evidence which the defense tried so hard to discredit.

Thank God Danny had deleted the voice recording, placing him at the crime scene at the time of death, with motive. It was open and shut.

The gun was proven to be the murder weapon. The prosecution was on a role. They were having a field day.

He gave an account of the events leading to the Governor's murder as she could recall, again. The D.A poking and probing just to make sure the nail was in the coffin right. This was the third day of this, but today seemed to be a little bit more intense. They were playing for finals now. They couldn't just role over and die, according to Danny. Well according to him, they had died a long time ago.

"There's no video evidence placing Commander McGarrett at the crime scene. There are no witness, therefore there's no conclusive evidence." Danny started, as it was now the defense's turn to question him.

This was Danny's first stand-up in court. He wasn't doing too bad. Steve was just hoping he would be able to keep his cool and not go off the handle if the other side started their antagonistic tactics again. But he could do with a little of that hot headedness of his than the lie down and die tactic that Jack had been implementing so far. He could use a win today. Even if it didn't exactly have to go on record to exonerate him. He knew he was screwed but, just this once he didn't want to come out as the monster that he had so far been painted to be. Danny will fight for him, he was just hoping it wouldn't be in the literal sense. Or he'll end up sharing a cell with him.

"There's DNA." The prosecution interjected.

"Steve and I have been to the Governor's mansion many times than we can count. I am sure you'll find my DNA in there too." Danny said in disregard.

"Sure, since you were probably in there to help him escape."

"Oh yeah, you got evidence to back that up or am I going to sue you for defamation?"

Oh boy, Steve groaned. Here we go.

"Order! Order in my court!" The Judge yelled. The prosecution has had its turn to question the defendant. I'll hold you in contempt if you do not give the professional courtesy to the defense as is expected and is proper in court."

The D.A reluctantly took her seat. She had not expected to sweat at all with this case. What, with so much evidence on their side and an unseasoned Lawyer turned cop for second chair? They played on his Service as a Seal who serviced his country, coming from a background of Service men and women, the Jury was buying it. They were sure going to feel sorry for such a man who had sacrificed his life for his country. Now throw in the 'Dirty Governor betrayed the country my family dedicated to serve and killed both my parents' song and the Jury was sure eating out of their hands. They were tearing the monster Navy Seal PTSD image to shreds. Paint McGarrett a monster and the Governor is a saint. Or paint the Governor a monster and McGarrett is a self sacrificing, selfless, loyal, patriotic sonofabitch- saint! Depending on which side you were on. And the defense was doing well with a brush. Now top that with this new shit they were trying to pull. To try and discredit the evidence. If just to shed a measure of doubt in the Jury's minds, this case could very well be blown out of the water. Not gonna happen. Not on her watch. But if she were to learn anything on this case, it would be to never underestimate anyone. Unseasoned or not.

"Commander McGarrett, have you ever seen this gun?" Danny asked

"Objection! Your Honor, we've already established that this gun is the murder weapon and the defendant had it in his possession at the time of his arrest. He submitted it into evidence." The Prosecution said

"Your Honor, some leeway?" Danny asked

"Overruled. The defendant can answer the question." The Judge said.

Danny nodded to Steve and he procceded to give his answer.

"Yes. I have seen that weapon before."

"Is it yours?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled."

"No, it's not mine." He wished he could give Danny the eye and tried to get from him where he was going with this.

"Commander McGarrett, you said you broke into the Governor's mansion, took out her detail by your bare hands, by the way not a single one of them is dead. No gun was used on them." Danny said, now addressing the Jury.

"Objection! this is ridiculous."

"Sustained. Mr Williams please stop leading." The Judge said

"My apologies your Honor. Excuse my limited experience in the court room. Reason is, no other lawyer would touch this case. What we can all expect after serving our country so faithfully. No one want's to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Could be because you refused Government appointed council." The Judge said, sarcastic. "Proceed please, or are you done?"

"Thank you Sir, I shall continue. Commander McGarrett, in your account of what transpired, you said you got tasered and woke up with a gun in your hand and you found the Governor shot to death. Is this the gun you found yourself holding when you woke up?"

"Yes, that's the same gun." Steve answered.

"What happened when you woke up and found the Governor dead and this weapon in your hand?"

"I realized that i had been framed for yet another murder and i knew the person who had done it. So I ran. I went in search of Wo Fat."

"This gun that is not registered to you, that you confirm does not belong to you, the very same gun that has been confirmed as the murder weapon. To remind you that you're under Commander, When did you realize that this was the weapon used to murder the Governor?"

"When the ballistics came back positive." Steve said that with a straight face, looking at the Jury. The truth in his eyes. Just as Danny and Jack had coached him.

...

See you in a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**WWBD Chapter 8**

 **Hey guys here's another one**.

...

 **So if you're asking me**

 **I want you to know**

 **When my time comes**

 **Forget the wrong that I've done**

 **Help me leave behind some**

 **Reasons to be missed**

 **And don't resent me**

 **...**

The defense tried the Governor was dirty bit, but he could see that the jury was not buying it. They tried though, with Danny presenting evidence of the Governor's association with Hiro Noshimuri, head of the Yakuza. But the prosecution still crushed it.

There were no witnesses to call, so the defense called the defendant's co-workers, or former Five O co-workers to be precise.

"Officer Kalakaua, who is Commander McGarrett to you?"

"He's my boss but he's also like Ohana to me."

"Like family, how did you two meet?"

"My cousin introduced us. He gave me a job."

"What was your impression of him from the start and what finally led to you regarding him as Ohana."

"He is a kind-hearted person who would never cold bloodedly kill anyone. He is selfless and is always helping people. I should know. He helped me more times than I can count."

 _Prosecution._

"Did any of that help you mentioned happen to involve stealing money from a Police Evidence safe to rescue your Cousin?"

Kono held her breath, how did they know? God, of course they would know. That's what she had been booked for. They knew this line of questioning was going to come and she remembered Danny prepping her for that.

"It was in the line of duty and it was under orders from the Governor." She said with a straight face. The Governor had taken so much from them, why not take a little from her too? Plus, this was helping to build the Dirty Governor image they were going with.

The prosecutor scoffed. "Of course, blame the dead Governor who isn't here to defend herself."

"She did give us immunity and means. I am sure it's easy to imagine she could have ordered that."

"And that's what's you're hoping we'll do right?"

"Objection!"

"Sustained."

….

Then he was called to the stand, again. The prosecution had something to clarify.

"Commander McGarrett, you said the Governor framed you for Laura Hill's murder?"

"That's correct."

"In your account she sent Wo fat to kill Laura Hills and then pinned the murder on ?"

"Correct again."

Let me get this straight. The Governor sent Wo Fat to kill Laura Hills and framed you for the murder then she sent Wo Fat to kill her, the Governor, and framed you for the murder? I don't understand, the Governor was that suicidal she would order her own murder just to have you framed for it. I thought she already had you with Laura Hill's murder."

Steve swalowed convulsively, not again. "Obviously something went wrong with the thugs she was dealing with. A deal gone bad maybe?" He said defiantly.

Commander McGarret, you admit to breaking into the Governor's mansion, taking out her bodyguards, to what, to talk?"

"To get a confession."

"Then you conveniently blacked out just when the Governor gets shot to death."

"Objection!"

"Sustained. May the prosecution stick to the proper line of questioning?"

"Commander Mcgarrett, you said you blacked out?"

"I got tasered."

"Right. By this Wo fat Character. Did he taser you from the back or from the front?"

"From the back."

"Then unless you have eyes at the back of your head you couldn't have possibly seen him, right?"

Steve got stuck on that one. "I…no…but I know it was him."

"Did you see him or not Commander? Remember you're under oath."

The room went tense, Danny held his breath. He had been so focussed on accusing Wo fat and painting the Governor dirty he had not even thought about this line of questioning. Damn.

Steve paused,he raised his head to look at Danny with something akin to apology in his eyes.

"No."

"What was that?"

"No, I didn't see him."

The male prosecutor looked at the Jury for a moment then continued with his questioning.

"Are you at all sure of what happened from the time you claim to have passed out to the time you supposedly woke up from your stupor?"

Steve swallowed, he would really like to not answer this sunofabobitch right now and just let the question hang, not cooperate. But Danny had told him he had to do everything he could to gain sympathy from the jury. Being stubborn was not going to do him any favours. But at this point he wasn't too optimistic anyway. He was toast. He knew it. Then he remembered Danny's pleading eyes as he had begged him to at least be cooperative and win over the jury a little.

"No." he answered. "Like I said I was disoriented when I woke up."

"So how did you come to the conclusion that this Wo fat character was the one who had tasered you, if at all we are to believe that you were out of it at the time of the Governor's murder?"

"I just…I knew it was him."

"What now? Gut feeling?"

Steve smirked at the prosecutor defiantly, knowing fully well that he had lost this one. He didn't care anymore.

"Something like that."

"And we rest our case." The prosecutor said and went back to take his seat.

Court is now in recess. We shall continue after the break with closing arguments. The judge said as he slammed his hammer and stood up at to everyone's rising.

...

The court adjourned, and the prosecution was first.

"Ladies and gentleman of the Jury, a double cold-blooded murder was committed here. One of which is of non-other than the Governor of Hawaii. Your Governor. The highest elected official in the state. Now the defense will tell you that she was dirty, produce some paperwork of some supposedly shady deals which may or may not have been fabricated. But is that cause for her to have been murdered like that? In such cold blood and with such disregard for such a figure of authority? Did Commander Mcgarrett's disregard come from the fact that, according to his own testimony, she had given him immunity and means and a task force to run? Did it come from the fact that she had taken him in and gave him a job, his own task force and enabled him to find his father's murderer? A murderer which he found, Victor Hesse, who confessed to his father' murder and was convicted of it. According records and his own testimony Commander McGarrett had custody of Victor Hesse's brother who he killed while his father was being held hostage by Victor Hesse. That's what got his father killed and records prove that. Commander McGarrett is a highly trained Navy Seal who is used to killing, as proven by how he so easily took out the Governor's highly trained detail single handed in order to get into the Governor's mansion and kill her. And we can guess why. Because now the Governor, having realized the kind of person she had put in charge of her task force, too that was because now Laura Hills had already been killed, she ordered an arrest warrant for Commander McGarrett. That's when she became, herself, as a target. That's what got her killed. Surely, we cannot let such a horrendous crime go unpunished. Immunity and means, that may have been the biggest mistake she could have ever made. Because that immunity and means was extended to her and got her killed." She looked at the Jury with persuasion before taking her seat back.

…

Now it was time for the defense to make its closing arguments and Danny was closing. He really had to sell it, everything was riding on this. He stood and walked to stand in front of the Jury. He had recited and practiced this closing for a long time.

"We've heard from the prosecution their so called compelling circumstantial evidence. But let's review what we've got so far. We've got circumstantial DNA evidence that cannot conclusively place Commander McGarrett at the scene of the crime and at the time of the crime. We've got a murder weapon which may have possibly been planted on him. From Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly's testimony, the police got an anonymous call alerting them of this crime just minutes after It was committed. Who was this anonymous caller at a crime scene where there were no witness. Isn't this enough to at last look at other possible suspects, like Wo Fat, instead at accusing the obvious one? Because one thing I've learned as a Detective is if something looks too obvious, too easy then maybe it was meant to look like that. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, I would like you to extend your minds a little to the possibility of, what if?"

Danny looked at the Jury and he could see that he was not selling it. Hell, he wouldn't be buying it if the he was part of that Jury. He sighed in despair and leaned on the bar, he couldn't lose this. He just couldn't, but he could see that he wasn't making any headway with the Jury. He looked at them again and turned to look at Steve. Sitting there on the stand, looking so defeated, so vulnerable. It broke his heart in the worst way. If he screwed this up Steve was going to die. For real. And for something he didn't do. He would have failed him, and he didn't know how he was going to live with that on his conscience.

Screw the script, he was going to speak the truth, from the heart.

"I've know this man for only a year, and already he is like a brother to me. You know why?" He asked rhetorically, his eyes still fixed on Steve's. "I hated him." He laughed that mirthless laugh of his and shook his head. "I hated him so much when I first met him. I thought he was an entitled, pompous, selfish, reckless son of a bitch. He got me shot and didn't apologized." He smiled at that. "But I've realized, as I began to know him better, everything he does is never for himself. He's the furthest thing from selfish I've ever met. He put himself last, all the time. And if you happen to be partnered with him on the job then that's too bad. Because the civilians always come first. He served his country again and again and has saved more people than you would care to count. In this short space of time he has acquired these friends, this family for himself." He said pointing to his Ohana sitting on the defense side. He had nothing when he came back from the Navy, both parents killed, and I was a haole fresh from the mainland. He taught me Ohana, and this place, he made this place that I hated so much, home for me. That should tell you what kind of person someone is. To those who really know him he's is not the guy who would kill an unarmed civilian in cold blood, no matter how mad he was. He save's people selflessly, he's a hero. To those who don't know him, he's the Ninja Navy Seal with possible PTSD because of the shit he must have gone through. He should be crazy. And the Governor thought to exploit that and make him the underdog. He was used as a scapegoat by the criminals in power." He turned to look at the Jury, with all the pain he felt clear in his eyes. "I guess its up to you to decide which one he becomes. A scapegoat or a hero?"

With that he walked back to his seat. He had laid it all out there. It wasn't in his hands anymore.

The whole courtroom was quiet after that closing, mixed feelings could be detected on the faces of the Jurors.

The Judge cleared his throat and announced that the court was in recess. To come back when the Jury had its verdict.. Then he slammed his hammer and stood to leave.

…

"I don't like this." Megan said in doubt, shaking her head.

"Because you're a sentimental mother of two who bought into that puppy dog eyes act of the suspect. You can't really think he's innocent with all that evidence." Bruce, a retired District Attorney from Chicago said.

"I am not a sentimental mother of two, I am a nobody mechanic with not a single sentimental bone in my body, but I am beginning to think that this may have been a set up. Is it too hard for everyone to believe that the Governor was dirty? Isn't it typical?" said Ray, supporting Megan.

"Do you have a thing about authority Ray?" Asked Mark, a suited-up Government employee.

"Ok guys let's get serious here and consider every angle. Let's not get emotional here and use our heads. We've been on this for a Week. We can't drag this any longer. What do we have?" Derick said. He was a rational heart Surgeon and a father of one.

...

Danny stopped his pacing to look at his cell, a message had just got in. It was from Jack. The Jury was back. And then he stopped breathing. It had been a good three days after the court concluded. They had been waiting for the Jury to come back for a good three days. That gave him a little hope. It showed that the Jury was undecided and if the Jury was undecided then it meant they had a chance. They had a case, at least enough to make the Jury hesitate. If it was so cut and dry then the Jury would have been back days he could not stop his heart from freezing with fear. The time was here, and he wasn't too sure he could face it if it turned otherwise.

...

Steve walked into the courtroom again with his hands and feet chained. He was hopeful. Danny had told him that if the Jury was taking this long then maybe they believed his case. They were undecided. He tried not to hope, a man in his predicament could not afford to hope. What if that little hope was taken away? He could not afford to crash again. Hope did that to you. He had settled his heart to expect and accept the worst but now, well now he had a little hope. His Ohana was standing by him, he could imagine they had hope too. But he wouldn't want to imagine how it would crash them if that hope was taken away.

He walked to the front of the room and stood beside his lawyers. He held his breath as the Judge presided.

"Is the Jury ready with it's verdict?"

"Yes your Honor." One of the Jurors said, standing up, holding a piece of paper.

"What say you?" The Judge asked

"In the matter of the state against Lt Commander Steven John McGarrett for the account of murder in the first degree of the Governor of Hawaii, which carries capital punishment, we find the defendant..."

Steve held his breath. He had hope. God, he had thought he had settled his heart to accept whatever but that wasn't the case now. He had hope and he was holding his breath now hoping for good news. It hurt, damn he didn't want to have hope. But he had it. He could not look at anyone else to see their faces but he could tell by the way the whole room had gone deathly silent, that they had hope too. Everyone held their own kind of hope. Those who were for him and those against.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**WWBD Chapter 9**

 **Hey Guys, here's another one. Hope you like.**

...

 **Don't be afraid**

 **I've taken my beating**

 **I've shared what I've made**

 **I'm strong on the surface**

 **Not all the way through**

 **I've never been perfect**

 **But neither have you**

...

Danny held his breath as he waited for the Juror to announce the sentence. The guy was taking too damn long and at the same time this was going way too fast. God, this wasn't happening. But they were here, in a courtroom, waiting to hear if Steve was going to go to the chair for killing the Governor of Hawaii or not. This was so unreal! He waited anxiously for the verdict and he didn't think anyone in that room was breathing because there was not a sound.

Then the bomb dropped when the Juror said "…Guilty!"

He felt his stomach drop. God, he had failed. In a mater of life and death he had let his brother down. Now he knew how much Steve meant to him. He was as dear a brother to him as Matty and any one of his sisters. He wasn't any less just because he wasn't blood or that he hadn't known him for so long. It was an unpleasant piece of discovery, especially now. It meant he couldn't feel any less now if Matty was the one standing there being accused of a murder he hadn't committed. Being sentenced to death. He held a place in his heart which now felt as If it was being crushed into very small pieces right then. He couldn't breathe.

Then through his haze he felt sudden movements around him, noises. He was still numb, but he had to shake himself to get in touch with what was happening around him.

He was devastated, then he looked around for the sounds of crying he was hearing. They were coming from Marry. He could not imagine what she was going through right then. She was going to be left all alone in this world. Her whole family had officially been wiped out by Wo fat.

The he looked at Steve and he stopped feeling sorry for himself for a minute.

At the verdict Steve had just squared his shoulders and held his head exaggeratedly high, like a man who was ready to take his punishment, whatever it may be. He looked stoic, but Danny knew better. Steve had had hope. He had held on to the hope that he had given him, that it was going to turn out alright. He had been wrong. And he knew that because of that hope, which had been crushed once again, Steve's heart had taken a raw beating. But he wasn't going to show it. Steve was sticking It to this biased system which tended to favor the high and mighty and wouldn't give the lowly the benefit of the doubt. So, Danny was going to do the same, he wasn't going to show how devastated he was. He was going to hold it together and not fall into a rage and throw all the papers on his desk all over the floor and protest this unfair ruling like he wanted to do. He was going to take it, for Steve's sake. He could see that's what he wanted. If only it wasn't such a hard pill to swallow.

"Umm…you Honor." Danny cleared his throat as he prepared to address the Judge again. Steve was already being led away.

"Mr Williams, the Jury has already ruled, there's no further argument which you can make now. File for an appeal." The Judge said dismissively, already anticipating a protest from Danny.

Steve wanted to nudge Danny if he could and tell him to just drop it. He had done more than anyone could have done for him and he was grateful. But he had known deep down that he wasn't going to win this case, though he had had hope. And now, curse that little hope, the disappointment was just as heart wrenching. But he wasn't going to show it. His dignity was all he had left. He moved a few steps in his bound feet as he was propelled on by the guards.

"Sir, that's not the case, umm…I just wanted to request for just few seconds, if only in honor of his service for this country, may the court please…please give Commander McGarret a few second to…maybe just get a hug from his family. We know that they won't be able to do so when he is in holding. His sister here would really appreciate it." He said, his throat chocking him, but he held it together.

The Judge regarded him for a minute. He wanted to say they would be able to do so at last visitation just before his execution, but he had not the heart. This was a heartfelt request form people who loved this man, a man who had at one time served his country with honor. He felt pity and he could not deny this innocent request. He nodded his head in consent.

"Mary…" Danny said motioning for Mary to come forward, he wasn't going to waste any time in case the judge changed his mind. "Mary come here honey." He said and for a moment she just froze, looking at him with wonder. Then she looked at her brother with large tear-filled eyes and he wanted to cry too.

"Go ahead Mary." He said in reassurance.

Mary walked slowly to her brother who was now trying very desperately to stem the tears gathering in his eyes.

"The cuffs please." Danny pleaded with the guard "At least just the hand cuffs."

The guard looked at the Judge in question and received a nod. He went ahead to unlock the cuffs on Steve's hands.

Steve felt his hands being freed and he was so grateful for this little gesture he had no words.

Mary looked at him and her eyes started to fill up again. He drew her close and held her tight, his own tears falling unchecked. It didn't matter, at least his hands were free for now, so he could wipe them away later. His arms were free now to hold her, and he was going to relish this moment and treasure it for the rest of his very short life.

"I love you." Mary choked on tears as she held on tight to her brother. "I love you so much Steve."

"I…" Steve swallowed hard and held on tighter. "I love you too kid. I love you and I'm sorry. I am sorry I can't protect you anymore."

Kono and Jenna could not keep their eyes clear anymore, it was so heartbreaking. It was just too raw. They would have wanted to step in for a hug too but this was Mary's moment. This was their moment. The guys just stood there trying to be all manly and supportive, but their eyes were suspiciously wet too. Joe felt as if he was losing a part of himself. Steve was as close to a son to him as any flesh and blood of his could ever be.

"Don't worry." Mary pulled up a reassuring smile as she looked at him. Steve had now been puled out of her arms by the guards. She needed more time, she needed to hold him a little longer, but she was grateful for this little moment she had been granted. Danny had been an angle really, to know so well what she needed. Steve was now being put back in cuffs, but he never took his eyes off her. Neither did she. She smiled at him,

"Don't worry Steve, Danny will keep me safe." And she knew that with a conviction in her heart. He had become her brother too, if only in this short period of time. She had really seen him in action and saw just to what lengths he would go for her brother. If it had not been for him she didn't know If she would have held it together for this long. He was now her brother too.

Steve smiled and lifted his eyes to look at Danny. He smiled at him sadly. "Yes, he will." He said nodding at Danny, who nodded back. "Yes, he will." He said again, this time more to himself. He kissed Mary on the forehead as he was being dragged away again. He looked back at his ohana and smiled with reassurance, he was taking it all in stride and he was going to be fine. That's what he wanted to convey to whoever would buy, if for a moment they could believe that he was taking this all quite well. He was Commander Steve McGarrett. The he looked at Danny and he could see that he knew the truth, he could see the truth of how scared and how unsure he truly felt. Danny could see it.

"Thank you." He mouthed, and Danny just nodded. Then he turned and looked forward, shoulders square, head high, he walked out of the court room. Out of sight of his loved ones.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**WWBD Chapter 10**

 **Hey guys, Happy 2018! Hope you had a Merry Christmas. Here's another chapter. i hope you like and review. Cheers!**

 **...**

 **Forgetting all the hurt inside**

 **You've learned to hide so well**

 **Pretending someone else can come**

 **And save me from myself**

 **I can't be who you are**

 **...**

The best thing about being a Lawyer right now was the fact that he could always see his client anytime. It came in handy especially when that client was someone close. But these past three days he had not gone to visit. He couldn't bring himself to face anyone right now. He felt broken. He couldn't get out of bed to make a cup of coffee. And no one knew. It was good that way. It was good if no one knew that he was on the verge of losing everything that meant anything to him. No, not on the verge. He had lost it all. Rachel had all but told him she was moving back to Hawaii. With Stan. Back with Stan.

The timing couldn't have been more perfectly horrible. It was just when he had lost Steve's case in court. When he now knew that his best friend was going to die, and he couldn't do anything about it. That's when she told him.

Had she not realized what had just happened? Had she not been following the case? Or had she picked his most vulnerable moment to knock him out?

What was he supposed to do?

He had felt like his life was over when Rachel first divorced him. But now, now he felt so much worst if that was even possible. And it was possible. Very much so. This time it was not just Rachel and Grace. It was Rachel and Grace and his unborn baby. Again, Stan was going to be the father of his babies. Two now. No, the other one was not his. The baby was not his. It was Stan's after all. He already loved that baby and now she had to go and snatch him away from him. Somehow, he had envisioned the baby as a boy. His son. No, not his son. Almost though. Almost.

And it got even worst. He now had a brother on death row. One he had let down and could not save despite everything he had put into it. Despite everything he had sacrificed he had lost all. He had tried to save both his brother and his marriage but, what was it they said about burning the stick on both ends? He could tell a story or two about that one. He had screwed up big time. He couldn't have made a choice. He had been given none.

How should he have handled this? He should have…he could have…What could he have done differently? It went over and over in his head and still he could not come up with a better solution that didn't leave Steve in the cold, to die. He was going to die anyway, despite everything. But he had tried everything. For what it was worth, he had been here. Oh, and boy did it cost him. But he could not have done it any other way.

He had offered to come to Jersey quickly, to catch the first plane out, but Rachel was already pissed. She had made up her mind. But even if she could have allowed it, he couldn't have stayed for long. He had to come back to watch Steve die.

But he would have made it right. He would have made it right with Rachel at least. It didn't matter if the baby was his or Stan's. She couldn't be sure right? She has made mistakes before. God, please. He'd do anything.

Life was so horrible sometimes, it was funny. He would find himself laughing in hysteria one moment and the next he was crying like a little baby. He had no way out. He had lost all. He couldn't save anyone. What did that say about him?

For three days he lay there, laughing and crying and drinking. He had lost all.

…..

It was getting closer now and Steve had thought that he could handle it, he could handle anything life could throw him; but he wasn't so sure now. He would be the first to admit that he was more than a little scared now. He felt small, so small like never before. He felt helpless and right now he could use a father. Someone to lean on. He had tried to pray but as the days got closer and closer to his execution fear gripped him so much he couldn't string two words past his lips in prayer.

He didn't know where to look for help. The people who loved him had done absolutely everything for him that was humanly possible. Humanly possible wasn't enough in this case. He needed a miracle. For real. Or he was really going to face the most shameful death known to men; and the bitch of it was…he was innocent.

He thought back to all the times he had survived combat. Freddy had saved his life and gave up his instead and for what? So he could die like this? At the time he had thought it a kindness. Now he wasn't too sure. What did he ever do to deserve this? The bitter pill to swallow was seeing his enemy win. Wo fat had killed his parents and now him. He'd won. Like this.

He turned and faced the other wall in his cell. All he had in his solitary cell were walls. And darkness. Now that the days were getting closer he was not being let out on the yard all that often anymore. In case something happened to him and they lose their opportunity to humiliate him with an electric chair. He would do it too. If they gave him half a chance, he would sooner take his on life than face the chair. But he knew he couldn't do it. Somehow, he still had hope. And that was the worst thing. The lingering hope. The anxiety was hope, really. Lingering, unrelenting hope until the time was.

Suffice to say, he had got a little perspective in this place. He had never been a man to take anything for granted. He had been in the worst places, seen the worst things but now even a ray of sunshine was like a precious gift. It really was. He had been captured so many times and tortured but never had he been so sure that he would not going to make it. Now he knew. He had a date and he was counting down to it. What killed a man was not the chair, it was this. The anxiety. The fear. The knowledge of knowing that he had no way out. Maybe it was for the best. He had caused nothing but grief to the people he loved.

He remembered Danny's visit just yesterday. The guy had looked haggard and worn. Knowing that your best friend is going to die by electrocution can do that to a guy. But Danny had always managed to mask his emotions and put on a brave face through all this. This time however, he couldn't quite get there. And Steve would swear he smelt alcohol on his breath.

Yeah, he knew he had been given a death sentence and Danny was devastated by it but…this was more. There was more. Steve thought as he observed him while they continued to make small talk. These visits were like precious gold to him. So much that he had felt so bereaved when Danny failed to visit these past three days. He didn't see sunlight for those three days. And he had never felt so abandoned his entire life. He had thought maybe Danny had decided to call it quits and go back to Jersey, as he should have. There was nothing here left to save. Save to watch him die.

Three days and now he comes here looking worse than him, and he was the one on death row. Something must have happened.

"Did you manage to go to Jersey?" Steve asked observantly.

Danny looked down, "No…um… no I didn't. How's uh…how's life in solitary treating you?" He changed the subject.

And Steve noticed. "Same as always Danny. How's Rachel? How's Grace doing?"

"Grace is great, just spoke to her this morning."

"Oh yeah?" Steve said with a smile. He did note how Danny didn't answer about Rachel. "She good? When are you going to see her?"

"As a matter of fact, tomorrow."

"Oh, that's great. You're going to Jersey tomorrow?"

Danny sighed exasperatedly, "No, they…uh…they are coming to Hawaii."

Steve thought this should be great news to Danny but as he observed the guy looked more solemn as he was saying it. He didn't want to pry but Danny didn't look good.

"You ok?" He asked in concern

"Peaches." Was the snap answer.

Steve observed him a little more. "You know, it's rare but you my friend don't look happy."

"What's there not to be happy about Steve? You're facing death role. Nothing can make me happier than the prospect of dancing on your grave. And soon too. I'm happy on the inside."

Steve continued to stare at him, "Come on, talk to me."

Danny finally relented. He sighed, "It's Rachel. She's moving back with Stan."

"Oh, crap! It's my fault. It's…."

"No, it's not your fault Steve. It's the…it's about the baby…and…"

"No. The baby is his?" Steve could read it in his eyes.

"It's …yeah. Well …shit happens. What are you gonna do, huh?" Danny said dismissively. "Listen," He said getting up to leave, cutting their visit short, "I'm still working on it, but I'll make sure that Mary and everyone else comes to see you before…you know…"

"Yeah." Steve said in understanding. Before his execution. "I'm sorry man. About Rachel. About the baby." He said sincerely. He felt sick to his stomach. Danny was going through all this, but he was being here for him, all the time. Who was being there for him? Who was having his back through everything that seemed to be crumbling down around him? Knowing Danny, he hadn't even told anyone.

"Does …does anyone know?" Steve asked

"Who needs to know Steve? I got it handled."

"We have Ohana Danny. Tell me you won't go through this alone."

"I said I got it handled Steven. Besides, one thing at a time. For now, let's deal with you 'kenning' it soon." Danny said with a playful smirk.

Steve smirked back. Danny didn't want to talk about it. He'll give him the time he needed. But not too much. "You're quite happy about that huh? My kenning it." He joked.

"Ecstatic." Danny said, his eyes smiling. But only on the surface. There was a depth of sadness in there that Steve could see as clear as day.

Steve stood as well, Danny obviously looked ready to leave. Before he could delve too much into stuff and emotions he didn't want to talk about.

"I'm sorry man." Steve said again, remorseful.

Danny just nodded, seeing the regret in his eyes. "Me too."

"Just promise me you won't go through this alone Danny."

"I won't go through this…whatever this is... alone Steven. I just told you. I got you."

Steve felt so sad about that. "I hate to break it to you buddy, but I'm not gonna be here for long. You know that." He said looking meaningfully at him. It hurt to realize, as he looked into Danny's eyes that his best friend was still in denial about this electric chair business.

"I am not doing this Steve." Danny said, retreating to leave.

"Daniel…"

"Bye Steve." He shouted over his shoulder as he made his way out.

Steve had sighed, Danny was avoiding this like the plague. He wasn't sure if that was healthy but, maybe it was a kindness. For as long as he could stall it. God, he wished he could do the same. Deny his predicament until the very end.

….

 **See you in ab bit.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WWBD Chapter 11**

 **Hey guys, ok i know this is a bit of a stretch because of a few reasons. One being that Hawaii does not have a death penalty. I do know. and this whole execution thing is happening a little too quickly. My take was from Prison Break, i am sure most of you know it. It didn't take that long for Linc to be executed- almost. Anyhoo, i hope you forgive the fiction. Sorry hey. A gift is only a gift if you have someone to accept it. I hope you accept mine.**

 **...**

 **I'm hanging on by a thread**  
 **And all I'm clinging to is prayers**  
 **And every breath is like a battle**  
 **I feel like I ain't come prepared**  
 **And death's knockin' on the front door**  
 **Pain's creepin' through the back**  
 **Fear's crawlin' through the windows**  
 **Waiting for em' to attack**  
 **They say "Don't get bitter, get better"**  
 **I'm working on switching them letters**  
 **But tell God I'mma need a whole lotta hope keeping it together**  
 **I'm smilin' in everyone's face**  
 **I'm cryin' whenever they leave the room**  
 **They don't know the battle I face**  
 **They don't understand what I'm going through**  
 **The world** **tryna play with my soul**

 **I'm just tryna find where to go**  
 **I'm tryna remember the way**  
 **I'm tryna get back to my home**  
 **But, I can't do this on my own**  
 **That's why I'm just trusting in you**  
 **Cuz' I don't know where else to go**

 **And, I don't know what else to do… I'll find you - lecrae and Tori.**

 **...**

What he had to day on his program. He had chow, Chapel then chow and then chow again. The only thing he looked forward to being Chapel. He couldn't go out to the real Chapel since he wasn't allowed outside anymore but the Chaplain came in to see him if he so requested it. He did, all the time.

Especially now that he was facing execution for sure.

Yesterday one of the guards had dropped in a from for him to fill in. It was for his last meal. What kind of food he would want to have for his last meal and who he would like to have it with. There was also a part where he was supposed to fill in with the people he would want in the room on the day of his execution. How many people he would want present to watch him die. Like he would want any of the people he loved to see him die like that. Or, maybe it was meant to be some kind of final torture for him. So, he could see them live. It was like a bad joke. But it was real enough. Too real.

"Do you think that it really is to punish you further?" The Chaplain asked him. He had become very close to him especially now as the time drew near. He was like a ray of hope sometimes, in this endless darkness he found himself in. A darkness of his own making, maybe.

He sighed, "Yeah. God only knows I deserve it." He said solemnly, self-deprecating.

The Chaplain looked at him or a moment long, "Steve, I have a feeling you don't feel very worthy. Your self-worth is very low."

Steve snorted derisively. "Ya think?"

The Chaplain just regarded him a bit more. He didn't say anything for a moment. "Maybe no one can save you because you don't want to be save."

Steve sighed in resignation. Well he might as well. He felt like he had this weight in his heart and he needed to pour it out to somebody.

"I made my peace with it a long time ago Father. Is it no wonder why I would feel very little for myself. My whole life, I can hardly remember when last I really felt like I wasn't expendable. The thing is, I've always been ready. But I never thought I would go like this. At the hand of my worst enemy." He dropped his head into his hands. "I just… I never thought I would go like this. I guess I thought…I don't know, I thought…this time would be different. I don't know." He said in despair. "I guess I've never been important. I've never been worth much." He laughed bitterly. "I mean, my own father sent me off to a life of service when I was barely eighteen and that's the life I've know ever since. I guess I just thought at least I'd die a hero. I never envisioned myself dying a loser like this. Not like this. A bullet in the line of duty for my country was the best I could have hoped for. I couldn't even get that. It's just as well, good riddense."

"How can you talk like that?"

"How can I not talk like that? I mean…I don't matter."

"Do you really believe that? Do you think the people around you don't love you? You think they don't care what happens to you?"

"I know they do. Hell man, Danny has lost his family because of me. Tell me how I am supposed to feel about that? It's just…maybe they shouldn't give a shit about me. I only manage to cause people pain. I am a ruiner. I am a waste of time. Danny tries to fix it, but I keep dragging him down. So, I'm not gonna beg. Ok. If it's my time to go then it's my time to go. And if this is how I go then…too bad." He said bitterly.

The Chaplain sighed as he watched him spiralling down the road of despair. Trying to find a way to get him back on track.

"How can you care so little about yourself. You have people in your corner Steve, people who have stood by you through all this. I bet you they don't think you're a waste. They think you're worth their tears, their time and effort. And they have been giving it to you. You're worth their sacrifices. Because you mater to them. Don't disregard their efforts and their sacrifices. I bet you Danny would have made the same sacrifice knowing it would turn out this way. He would have done everything he could to save you. It's a brother's love. And everyone who loves you Steve would have done the same. Your sister, your Ohana. And you would do the same for them, anytime."

Steve considered it for a moment. "I don't think that's very healthy." He said with sad smile.

The Chaplain smiled too. "It's love. That's the way it is. It's family. You know what else? You matter to God too. Most of all."

Steve snorted at that, but didn't say anything. He just looked at the bible in his hands. Wondering why he would matter to God, especially after all he had done. Maybe when he was a baby, yes. But not now. Not after all he had done. He didn't have a prayer of getting into Heaven after his execution. How would he even look at God even if by some mercy he managed to get a foot in. He felt so unworthy he couldn't even look up.

"I don't matter. I couldn't save my dad and now look at me. My sister is left all alone because i…damn I can't save anyone now can I?"

"Have you ever considered why everyone of us has a different set of fingerprints. You're a Police officer now and you know what I'm talking about. Each and everyone of us has a different set of fingerprints that are unique to each one of us. The detail there, to make each one of us special and different and unique to everyone else. Consider that Steve. Even when you die there never will be another person on this earth with the same finger print as yours. That's how important you are. How unique. God has never had a you before and he will never have another you again. There's only one you, even to God. He made it that way to let you know how special and unique you are to Him. He would have sent Jesus to die to have you even if you were the only person on earth. He would have made the same sacrifice. Because it's not about our numbers, it's about each special, unique individual. It's a pity most of us don't accept that."

Steve looked up into the Chaplain's earnest eyes. It was sinking in a bit, it explained a lot. But it didn't explain why? Why was he in this predicament if he was so important? But he knew why. He had made some bad decisions. That was on him. But he couldn't help but ask.

"Why? Then why am I here?"

"The bummer in this whole thing is our free will. We can make our own decisions. And sometimes we make the wrong ones. Somehow, that's the beauty of life."

"Yeah, well I don't see anything beautiful when you're at the bottom." Steve said in sarcasm.

"Well, what are you gonna do? When you've finally hit rock bottom the only way to look is up, right?" The Chaplain said, standing up to leave. He gave Steve back the form to fill in. "You might want to reconsider this. If not for you then for the people who care about you. They might want to say goodbye. Don't deny them that. And you never know, you might realize that the last faces you want to see on your last day on earth is not that of prison guards acting all impersonal as they strap you to an electric chair. I don't know. Think about." He said walking out.

Steve took the form and considered it for a moment, he looked up. He was at the bottom, looking up was not that hard anymore. He closed his eyes to say a silent heartfelt prayer with bitter tears streaming down his face. In the privacy of his cell he could afford to be small and cry like a baby. Here he could afford to feel.

…..

Somehow Joe had managed to have Marry, Chin and Kono visit Steve before visitation day. He was being executed the next day and naturally they should have been made to wait until that day to see him. But Steve's history as a Navy Seal who served his country could be exploited. And that's what Joe did to gain him a few favors. People always sympathized with a war hero who had gone wacko. It was an occupational hazard and the Warden had taken a liking to Steve. Reason being that maybe his sympathies were drawing from his own history in the army. It had been a raw experience for all of them. And Steve was adamant that no one be present on the day of his execution. This way was better. He was still normal even if he was left with only one day of freedom. He still had another day to breathe. He didn't want anyone to see him die. It would be torture for him and his loved ones. It would be cruel. He couldn't do it and thank God Joe had managed to arrange it like this. His loved ones will only remember him like this. Free somewhat, smiling. Not with a mask over his face strapped to chair, his body shacking with the electric jolts running thorough his body until his death. That's one good recipe for an eternal nightmare. No horror could compare to that, he was sure. So, no. He'll do this alone.

….

So, this was it. It was really happening and none if them could do anything to stop it. This wasn't right. There was nothing they could do, and he could not believe that as he sat there pretending to play cards with Steve on the day of his execution. The last visit. Danny had insisted that at least he be present. Steve shouldn't have to go with his last memory being the prison guards. He had not wanted anyone to be there and he understood his reasons, but he could not just sit at home knowing that Steve was being executed today with no one there with him. He had finally allowed Danny, Chin and Joe to be present.

He tried to think of anything else left. Anything they could do.

"So, Catherine called me this morning. She's been in the Bermuda for the past three months and only just got back to hear that you were being executed. Imagine the horror and shock."

"Cath's here?" Steve asked startled. He had known Cath was out on a mission in Bermuda, but he didn't think she would be back before his execution. He didn't want her here. He didn't want her to see him brought down and humiliated like this.

"Yeah, she's here. And she insisted on seeing you. She can still make it if you want."

"No, I can't see her like this."

"The least you can do is to let your girlfriend say goodbye…"

"She's not my girlfriend." Steve said out of habit.

Danny put his cards down and regarded him for a moment. "Really? I know you said you two have an 'arrangement' but let's be real here Steve. You can afford to now that you know you're going to be dead in a few hours. You don't need to be afraid anymore. Don't tell me you don't dream about her. Dream of a little more than an arrangement." Danny probed

Steve smiled sadly. To be honest with himself he had been thinking a lot of Catharine since he's been here. Thinking and dreaming of what could have been. If he had a little more time, he would not waste it where Cath was concerned. He dreamt of his house, his kids running around at the beach. An image of a cookout on his backyard appeared in his mind. His kids and Danny's kids playing around at the beach. He with Cath, Danny and Rachel sitting there watching them. Mary, Kono and Chin with their others there too. It was a pretty picture and dreamy too. But he was in no position to dream. He would have done so much, changed a lot of things, but he was not to dream anymore. He didn't have the time anymore. He was left with a few hours.

"It's not for me to dream anymore Danny."

"But you do love her."

"I do love her. But it's pointless now." He admitted sadly. Suddenly he felt a rage so strong, a rage he had been bolting up thus far at the unfairness of this whole thing. It all came spilling out and he got up abruptly and overturned the table with all it's contents. He wanted to smash something and scream. He struggled to breathe as he leaned back on the wall.

"The worst of the scum, some I've put away myself. I'm going to go down in history with those guys. And the bitch of it all is…I didn't do it!" He said with barely controlled rage.

Witnessing Steve's breakdown like had Danny trying to stem back his own tears. The reality of this whole thing finally hitting him like a ton of bricks.

They couldn't have lost like this. They couldn't just give up like this, and just send Steve to his death like this. There had to be something.

"There has to be something we can still do. That camera…"

"No Danny don't. I don't need hope right now. I can't do it anymore. Let me just face up to the fact that I'm going to be executed and freaking Wo fat won."

"And I just can't sit here, pretending to be normal when you're going to be executed in a few hours Steve. When we know that there is a key piece of evidence out there that can exonerate you of all this." Danny yelled back.

"We did a sweep in the Governor's mansion twice Danny. Its obviously not in there. We can't find that piece of evidence Intime." Chin said

"Oh, but that doesn't mean we can't try one more time. It's in there somewhere in the Governor's Office. It's got to be there."

"Danny stop. Ok man, I know this must be hard but it's over…" Steve tried.

"No, its not." Danny protested heatedly. "Chin, that video could have been an old fashioned undetectable military grade type, right? Right Joe?" He turned to Joe pleadingly.

"I tried that Danny but …" Joe said.

"I know we tried but guys…" Danny said

"Well what are you going to do now Danny. And do you think the Governor will just let you into his mansion. He's on high alert for us, his security has been enhanced and…" Chin said reasonably.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do? Break in?" Steve asked incredulously

"No, that's your area my friend. I can just get an appointment." Danny said dismissively.

"Right." Steve said in sarcasm.

"I have an idea guys, and it's a long shot but, what do we got to lose at this point?" Danny said, walking out.

"Danny…somebody stop him." Steve said to the others.

"No, I got this handle." Danny stopped for a moment to say. "Seriously, we could all get into a lot of trouble for this. It's better I do this alone."

"What are you thinking? Danny…" Steve said, but he had already walked out. "Somebody stop him." Steve said to Joe and Chin.

"Let him wear himself out. He wants to get into trouble. Maybe to punish himself. It will give him closure. Maybe." Joe said dismissively. He knew what it felt like to feel so desperate and helpless, the last few weeks had been just like that. And people who knew what he was going through had tried to dissuade him to no avail. The guilt of not having done enough. Until he came face to face with his own helplessness. His humanity. Until he got his own closure. He had done everything, turned every rock. Danny will come to that conclusion soon. And Joe knew better than to battle with a man so desperate.

…

 **Just fight a little longer my friend**  
 **It's all worth it in the end**  
 **But when you got nobody to turn to**  
 **Just hold on, and I'll find you**  
 **I'll find you**  
 **I'll find you**  
 **Just hold on, and I'll find you**


	12. Chapter 12

**WWBD Chapter 12.**

 **Hey guys, thank you for your kind support on this story, it has been my hardest to write yet. The muse kept leaving me from time to time. i'm sure you notice by how long it took me between updates. Anyhoo, its over now. And i don't know when next I'm going to post another story. Thanks lots for your interest in the story and most of all for your reviews, they are the fuel that kept me going. Here's the last chapter, i hope you like. Cheers!**

 **...**

 **They say fear haunts**  
 **And pain hates**  
 **I say pain strengthens**  
 **And fear drives faith**  
 **And I don't know all of the outcomes**  
 **Don't know what happens tomorrow**  
 **But when that ocean of doubt comes**  
 **Don't let me drown in my sorrow**  
 **And don't let me stay at the bottom**  
 **I feel like this hole is too deep to climb**  
 **I've been lookin' for a way out**  
 **But I'll settle for a peace of mind**  
 **Picking up the pieces of my life and hopin' that I'll put together something right**  
 **Tell me all I got is all I need**  
 **Tell me you gon' help me stand and fight.**

 **...**

Danny drove like a mad person to the Governor's mansion. He was being last minute desperate and crazy for sure, but he had to know. Call it last minute clarity or gut feeling or whatever. Maybe God was speaking to him. Maybe he was crazy. But he had sat there at the table playing cards with Steve and the whole time his mind was picturing the Governors Study. He had been there several times these last few weeks. Searching for the camera with their detectors, it was never found. Or detected. Modern technology. But Danny wasn't convinced. He concentrated even now as he drove, visualizing the Governor's Study. Comparing it as it was now to the video from Steve's father. Yes, most of the things had been moved around, save for one thing. And he knew in his gut that that camera was in there. And he was not going to use any modern technology this time. It failed before.

He was going to have to be very creative here, so he passed through a liquor store and served himself a few sips, just enough to make his breath smell.

He made a call to May, the Governor's new Secretary. He had made friends with her during this whole time he was running around trying to save Steve. She wasn't half bad. If he wasn't so wrapped up in this thing and dealing with his recent breakup with his ex-wife, he would think about her a little more.

"…and I told you Danny, the Governor is not here." She was saying.

"I am not coming to see him, I am coming to see you. Just for a few minutes. Come on, it wont take long." He pleaded sweetly.

She sighed exasperated, "Ok, just for a few minutes. This is my work place Danny and Security is on high alert for you guys."

"But you'll take care of that for me, right?"

"Just a for a few minutes." She sighed again and hung up.

That was all he needed. A few minutes in the Governor's mansion. After this he was either going to Jail or…. go to jail. Those were his options. But he was hoping he would have helped Steve in the process.

He parked at the Governor's mansion and walked in, flashing a fake smile at the guards outside. They didn't stop him, apparently May had done him a solid, as promised. He went through the front door like a normal person, because unlike his Ninja Navy Seal friend, he was normal. Right? Well right now, maybe not so much, but on his better days, he was the definition of normal.

Once he was in he sighed, now it begins. He smiled at May as he walked to her desk. She smiled back in sympathy.

"I know you are going through a tough time right now Danny…"

"You've no idea."

"But you better make this quick and frankly I don't see why you would be here right now instead of with Steve on his last…" She trailed off, embarrassed. On his last day, she had meant to say.

And her sympathy and embarrassment was what he needed right now, he could use it. Licence to act crazy.

"Listen May, where is he? The Governor? I really need to see him." He said pleadingly.

"And you said you came here to see me. I am hurt." She joked, and then her smile faded quickly. She sniffed a bit at him. "Are you drunk?" She asked in alarm, realizing that she may have made a mistake in allowing him to come here in the first place. The guy could get her sacked as it was. She could not afford that. Even for a guy she was beginning to like. A friend even.

The Governor was in his Study, but there was no way she was going to let Danny see him in this state he was in. Her job came first and she had just broken one of her rules by letting him come here. He had just sounded so low and desperate, like a lost puppy and she had a thing for strays. She knew what today was for him and she had wanted to help, maybe be a sounding board for him for a few minutes. He was going through a tough time. His best friend was being executed today. Poor guy, sue her for being empathetic...and stupid.

She had lied that the Governor was not in, hoping that he would turn back and head back to where he was coming from. To jail, or home or wherever. But then he had said he wanted to see her and he had sounded like he wanted to offload. She had always been a good listener and had never yet turned back a lost puppy. She had hoped he would stay a few minutes, get closure or whatever, maybe she could help him cope with the idea of his friend being executed today. Keep it on the low so the Governor would never even know. When the Governor was in that Study he wouldn't come out from there for hours, maybe psyching himself to get used to sitting in the very room where his predecessor was murdered in cold blood. She was safe, she could pull it off, no biggie. She had always fancied herself a wonder woman. Not this time though; too bad for her, she realized it too late. Danny was on a different mission.

His beautiful blue eyes had turned a little crazy, turning an intense blue. Stubborn chin square. And she knew. She had made a mistake.

"Danny…" she said in warning

"Where is he May?" He said, walking to the study. He was sorry that he had to do this to her but hey…he was 'drunk'. "Is he in here?" He walked towards the study with May trying to keep pace with him.

"Detective Williams!" She tried her school madam no nonsense tone, it used to work. "This is…you are not allowed in there. I'm calling Security." She hissed.

"Really May?" He called her bluff, pretending to stagger drunkenly as he continued to walk.

"Danny look," May said in exasperation, "I know this is a bad day for you, but you don't have to do this to yourself. OK, look I understand but you're obviously drunk and you're acting like a crazy person.

Crazy?

She thought this was crazy? He'll show her crazy. Very soon.

Danny continued to ignore her as he burst into the Governor's Study. And to is horror the Governor, who was very much present and sitting right at his desk, looked at him and stood.

Danny sobered up a bit. May had told him the Governor wasn't in. It would have been perfect. This changed things, but only a little. He had thought it would be easier to pull his little crazy act on May, she would probably never speak to him again but she had sympathy enough for him to not call Security. Which would have given him ample opportunity to do what he came here to do.

Still, nothing changed; he was just in deeper trouble, but the plan moved on. He just had to be a little bit better at acting.

"Williams. What can I help you with?" The Governor asked sternly.

"Governor!" He said drunkenly loud, pacing around. "So, you've decided to take an innocent man's life have you now?"

The Governor snorted. "If your friend was innocent he wouldn't be where he is right now. Get out of my office Williams or I'm going to have you arrested."

"Arrested? You would like that wouldn't you? You want to give me the death penalty too?" He had to be fast. This Governor was a no nonsense guy. He will be taken out before he could get to what he was here for. And all this would have been for nothing. His eyes roved as he assessed the office, they found the Grandfather clock on a chest behind the Governor's desk. It was now or never. And God please, let it be something.

He staggered forward waiving his hands, his mouth running with whatever angry nonsense he could think of. Throwing a tantrum. He stumbled and leaned on the Governor's desk, sending his cup of coffee flying off the desk, crashing onto the floor.

"May, call Security. How the hell did he get in here?" The Governor barked, but May was already out, calling for security.

"Hey, come on Governor, I'm sorry…" Danny said drunkenly, walking behind the desk to lean on the chest of drawers.

Governor Denning moved aside to face him. He was thinking of taking him on right then but thought better of it. The guy was obviously hurting today but that was as far as his sympathies could go. In jail he will stay.

Danny could see that the Governor was livid. But then so was he, or at least he could act it.

The Security guys appeared, guns drawn. Boy, they were fast.

But then again Danny was an unarmed drunk civilian, they were not going to shoot him.

"Give it up Williams. You are going to join your friend in jail. At least for a few hours." One of the security guys said, approaching.

Danny threw the grandfather clock on to the floor in a tantrum. "I said I was sorry!" He yelled. Damn it, the thing didn't break. He might need a hammer. He started stomping on the clock with his foot, it didn't give.

He was running out of time. One security guy had already rounded up to him, he grabbed his arm and Danny elbowed him hard, the guy doubled over.

He gave a final stomp on the clock and it broke. Finally.

But at that time, he was being brought down, his arms being pinned behind him by two overly muscular guys.

He strained to look at the contents of the broken grandfather clock. He didn't see it. He couldn't see anything. But he knew. This was his long shot and he was not about to give up like that.

"It's there. Governor, it's there." He said, desperately imploring.

"Williams stop. Take him out and call the police. You don't behave like this in my house and get off scot free. I will not tolerate your nonsense." The Governor said, he was really angry.

"No please, Governor. If at all you're any different from Jameson, then prove it. Do not turn down an innocent man even when the evidence of his innocence is staring you in the face." He challenged, now on his feet, his two guards flagging him on either side.

"What did you just say? Governor Jameson was a…"

"Corrupt bitch!" Danny finished, challenging. "And if you'd be honest with yourself you'll know its true. Deep down I know you know. Or maybe you don't care because you are a chip off the old block yourself."

"Careful Williams, before you're guilty of treason. You've just accused me of being corrupt." The Governor said in warning. "Without evidence. You've just accused this office of being corrupt."

"Then prove it if you're not! Just look through those contents. Charge me with whatever you want if there's no camera in there." Danny challenged again. He was putting everything on the line for a gut feeling. He had not seen any camera when he glanced at the broken grandfather. He didn't get the time. But he knew it was there. It had to be. Because if it wasn't, then he was screwed.

Denning looked at the man standing before him. Hands behind his back, helpless as he was flagged on both sides by his guards. He saw a man desperate, down on his last coin, but still standing. Challenging. And Denning had never backed down from a challenge. And he would like nothing more than to set him straight. He would dare call him corrupt. The nerve.

Denning looked at him for a moment, contemplatively.

"Ok," He said, accepting the challenge, "you're crazy but I'll humor you. And if I find nothing in there you are going straight to jail for a long time Williams. I promise you that." He was not going to show any signs of backing down, but truth be told, he had sympathy for the man. He hoped this would help to lay down his demons.

Denning tuned towards the broken clock, hunched down and scrambled through the broken pieces.

Danny didn't dare breathe. Please God, if not for me then for Steve. Please. He pleaded in his head. Let it be there.

…

Steve was still playing cards with Joe and Chin when the door was opened, and the Warden walked in with his guards and a Doctor.

"It's time son." The Warden said, and one guard walked to him to hand him a diaper and some shorts.

So, this was it. He accepted the diapers without any protest this time. It was time, and all his fighting power was gone. He wished Danny had stayed though, that he could be here instead of running off somewhere doing God only knew what. He understood though, he hadn't even wanted anyone with him at this moment but…he needed him here. If only to offer whatever strength only he could give, somehow. He understood though. He really did. They said it was harder for those left behind and if Danny needed to be away from here so he could cope, then ok.

He got a hug from Joe and Chin, both men with tears in their eyes again. He would not cry anymore now. It wasn't going to help any. But neither was he going to pretend that he was ok, because he could never fake it enough. He walked into the next room, changed into his diapers and shorts. The guards took him to strap him on the chair, and he started to suffocate again. He sat there feeling his hands and feet being tied to the metal chair. Just like in is dream. He felt the cold sponge on his head and the metal hat being fastened on his head. This time it was too real, it was not a dream. He saw the faces of Chin and Joe through the glass wall and a bunch of other faces before his face was covered by a cloth. He regretted it. Danny's face was not among the last faces he saw before he died. His sister Mary, Cath, Kono. He regretted not having those people here. And to think he had not even wanted for Joe and Chin to be here. Now he was glad that at least they were the ones who had his back to his dying moment. He could have had no one.

He heard a loud beep beep sound and his heart faltered with fear, that was surely the machine being started right? He braced himself and said a silent prayer. He was so scared he thought he was going to mess his pants before the machine even started.

He heard some voices, some shuffling. What was going on now? They were taking too long and yet, this was happening too soon.

Then suddenly his cover was lifted, he blinked; what was going on here?

His helmet was being unfastened. He could not speak. He could only question the Warden with his eyes. Were they trying to prolong the torture or what? If this was part of the plan they were doing a really good job. He had psyched himself to receive his punishment and now what?

The Warden just looked back at him apologetically. "That was a phone call." He said in explanation of that beep beep sound he had heard. "From the Governor. Apparently, there has been some new evidence that has come up and…um… we are holding the execution for now."

Steve could not be more shocked, he didn't know what to feel. He could not allow hope to slip in. For all he knew this could be another joke, another form of torture. God knew he could not do this again. What kind of evidence had they found all of a sudden? And from where?

He could not feel grateful as his hands and feet were being loosened. He could not feel; his heart was still in a disbelieving mode.

His legs buckled as he tried to stand up, they had had gone numb with fear. He felt the guard hold him up impersonally, but he was grateful for their assistance. He was at his weakest.

"What kind of evidence?" He asked, as he was helped to walk out of the execution room, looking at Joe and Chin who seemed baffled as well.

"A video." Chin said, meaningfully.

" _The_ video." Joe said. "It's the video son. Danny found it." Joe said with tears of joy in his eyes. Steve had never seen the man cry but these past few weeks had been trying, he'd give him that. Joe drew him into his arms and hugged him. "They are in court with it now. There is need for some authentication and all that but… we all know it is the one right? It's finally over son."

Steve could not even believe it enough to breathe. He couldn't believe it. It could be another trick.

"You'll have to go back to your cell now. Let's hope you don't need to do this again." The Warden said sympathetically. He had warmed up to him these past weeks. And he was in serious doubt that he had done it. The way this whole thing was being handled, the kid had stumbled on a cactus and had messed up with some higher up. Yeah, it was the Governor of Hawaii who had been murdered but still….this had happened a little too quickly, too wrong.

…..

Steve stood before the Judge again a few days later to get his official pardon. The video was played for him and everyone in the courtroom.

And there it was, showing Steve pointing his gun at the Governor, threatening to shoot her if she didn't confess. Then Wo fat walked in and tasered Steve, just like he had said.

The whole room tensed as they watched all that went on. Governor Jameson talking to Wo fat as if he were an old friend, suggesting getting rid of Steve. Then of course, as all that starts well ends well, Wo Fat turned the gun on her and shot her twice. Wo Fat then proceeded to place the gun in Steve's hand who was now passed out on the floor. They didn't need see anymore. Wo Fat's face was never seen but what they could clearly see was that Steve didn't kill the Governor.

His heart was still beating like a drum even when he knew that he was safe now. He held his breath as the Judge announced that he was innocent and the State was offering an apology. He wasn't about to take it, but he'll take his freedom thank you very much. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as soon as the Judge banged his hammer declaring him free. He turned to Danny who was standing next to him as his lawyer again. His eyes shimmered suspiciously with tears and his own were no better. He did not know how he could ever express his gratitude, he was the reason he was still able to breathe at that moment. They just looked at each other with shiny teary eyes, no words were needed. They engulfed each other in a fierce hug, not quite believing that it was all over. They had come this close to losing. It had felt like a bomb was strapped on both of them and now the vest was off. The relief and gratitude was indescribable, so they just held each other for a moment like that. One or two tears did manage to escape from both their eyes. Evidenced by the discreet wiping of said tears when they finally let go.

Steve turned to his Ohana, who could not wait to engulf him in hugs. If there was one thing he was grateful to Governor Jameson for, it was this Task Force. His Ohana. His family. He will forgive her every thing, for this.

But not Wo Fat. No, Wo Fat was going to pay. In a big way. He was going to let him suffer before putting him in the ground. He swore it!

He held Mary for a long time as she cried in his arms. This time it was different. He was going to live. These were happy tear.

He could see Cath from the top of Mary's head now resting on his chest. He was so glad she was here, but somehow, he felt he had to pull himself together before he could talk to her. Typical man, he could not help his want to impress a beautiful lady. And he was planning on keeping her, so he had to do his best.

"Hey sailor." She said, walking to him smiling. "Heard you faced a little bit of a wind problem on your voyage."

He smiled, letting go of Mary to take her in his arms. "A little bit." He said with fake nonchalance, returning the joke.

She held him back a bit, to look straight into his eyes, all the emotions she was trying to hide with that smiling face apparent in her eyes. "I am glad you're back safe." She said meaningfully, tears in her eyes.

He could see it all now so clearly, the emotion in her eyes clearly reflecting his own. She loved him as he loved her, and he was done tying to protect himself from this. He had almost died and he was not going to waste another precious chance with her.

He bent down and kissed her, telling her without words what he really felt in his heart. He held her close and kissed her forehead. "I am glad you're here." He whispered.

As his Ohana surrounded him, the Governor approached. Steve was too angry with the Government as a whole to show him any kind of respect. He just looked at him, as did the others.

"Commander McGarrett, please accept my sincere apologies…" He started.

"With all due respect Sir, I do not need your apology. What I need is for you to reinstate my Task Force, so we can go after that son of a bitch!" Steve said heatedly, pointing his finger towards the paused image of Wo fat's feet on the screen in the courtroom.

"Ok," The Governor said, drawing back his hand. "I'll reinstate you but get this, unlike the previous Governor, I will not tolerate any of your Kamikaze stunts in my law enforcement. That means, no any kind of immunity and means. You cross the line, you answer directly to me. Do we have an understanding?"

Steve regarded the new Governor; he had not had that much interaction with him beyond the unpleasant, but he could decipher that he wasn't half bad. He looked like a man of honor, he seemed firm but fair. And that was good enough for Steve.

"I do understand Governor, but you have to realize that sometimes we face some real life and death situations that that line is a bit hard to see." He countered.

"Fair enough." The Governor said, nodded at all of them and left.

And now the task of finding Wo Fat began. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had all the best people he could ever ask for.

…..

Danny drove his car from work two weeks later to find to his surprise Rachel sitting on the front of his apartment building. He didn't know what it was this time and he was not in the mood to fight with her today. He would most likely be the one to start the fight because this was the first time he was seeing her after she came back from Jersey to move back in with Stan. He was still more than a little sour over than. It hurt too much seeing what he had lost. She looked beautiful. Her tummy was showing now. Not his baby, he reminded himself. Not his wife.

"Hey Rach." He said, as he got out of his car, with a forced smile. His heart clenched, and he realized he still hurt. More than just a little. "What can I do for you this lovely day? It's not my turn with Grace already is it? I don't see her here." He sounded a tit bit aggressive, well Rachel will take it up any second. And they will have a fight and she will leave and he will be left alone fuming and regretting and hurt, again. Maybe that's what he needed right now.

"Lovely day? And you don't even sound that sarcastic. I am surprise you are no longer bitter about the weather." She said, without any sting to her words and that surprised Danny a little. She was being civil and it couldn't hurt too much to tone down a little and try to behave like humans right?

He mellowed some. "What are you doing here Rach?' He said seriously.

She looked at him seriously too and that put him on edge a bit. "Can I come in?' she asked

Damn, he should get a better apartment, this small horrible apartment was not going to win any points for him with Rachel, considering where she was coming from. But then again, who said there were any point left to win with Rachel?

"Sure," He said a bit sheepishly, opening the door to let her in. He could not afford to feel embarrassed with his small apartment now. Whatever. He kept it clean. At least. It was not perfect but it was a proper place for a child to live in. His Grace.

Plus he was still looking for a better place.

She sat down on his small couch and he sat next to her, giving her all his attention. Then his heart suddenly froze with dread. What would bring Rachel here like this all of a sudden.

"Is…Is Grace ok?" he asked with alarm.

"Yes, Grace is fine." She said in reassurance. "I am actually here to…to talk to you." She said hesitantly.

He knew that look and he wasn't sure he was going to like what was coming. He didn't say a word, just let her squirm there trying to find words to tell him whatever had her in notts all over.

"I just…am going to come right out and say it Daniel. I tried , I really did but…Stan has never…" She trailed off.

No no, she could not stop here. Stan has never what? But he did say a word.

She continued but did no follow up on her previous line of thought, which was a bummer but he'll here her out still. It was not like he had a choice. He was sitting on pins and needles here.

"The truth is, I cant stay with Stan, I don't love him and he is beginning to see that." She said brokenly and his heart clenched, but he would not dare hope.

"I though if I could… you know, Stan has the steadiest job and has lots of money and… a life of comfort is really great." She said with a teary sad smile, looking at him and he held his breathe. He would not dare hope. Last time had hurt too much.

"What I am saying is, I don't know if I could ever… I don't love Stan or any other man like I do you. And if you would have me back…" she said with those pleading eyes and Danny could not believe his ears. Maybe there was a catch somewhere.

"Rachel… I am a Cop and if this is because…"

"I know you are a Cop and though you defended Steve brilliantly in court… I doubt if you will ever go back to that profession" She teased. "I know." She said soberly , this time. And I know you would rather stay here, you've made a pretty good family of your own here. And I'l rather have you now, here…in this scary little apartment of yours." She said jokingly, a tear dropping on her check even as she attempted to smile. Danny smiled back at that joke but remained quiet. So unlike him, he was never this lost for words.

"I know that with your job I am at risk of losing you anytime but…but I'l rather have you now than never. That is if you'd have me back."

He didn't know what to say. Last time had been a dreadful experience for him and he did understand that she might have done what she did to try and protect Grace and herself from his kind of life but…she had hurt him pretty bad. He wanted to but…he was more than a little scared this time around.

He knew he had hurt her too, badly. The last thing he had wanted to do was to make her feel like she wasn't important in his life, because she was. So very much. He wanted them to be a family again, more than anything. But Steve had been in trouble and he couldn't have left him in trouble like that, he couldn't have lived with that. But he did understand Rachel's decision. He had stood her up. she had waited for him at the airport and he didn't show up, she had waited for him in Jersey and still he didn't show up. He didn't regret staying to help Steve in his time of need, he could not have done it any other way. But he regretted that. He regretted making her feel less important. And he felt humbled that she sought him out on her own to give him another chance like this.

She looked at him as he just stared at her. "Rachel i…I don't know…"

"Its ok, just think about it for now and…give me a call whenever you're ready." She said, her face crest fallen. She stood up to leave and he just sat there, not quite sure what to do.

She opened the door to leave and he was there like a flash, putting his hand on hers on the door nob to stop her.

"Did you mean what you just said Rach. Did..?

He looked into her eyes as she nodded, "Yes I did. Every word." She said

He looked into her eyes and he knew it was true.

"What about the baby?" He asked hesitantly.

She looked down at the hand subconsciously rubbing her tummy. "I am still not certain. I thought it was yours. I truly did. And I still hope its yours. I am just not that certain anymore. But I hope its yours." She said looking at him. "Whatever you decide."

Yes, maybe one day she will wake up having changed her mind again, or the baby might not turn up to be his after all and they may fight every day. But he would not have it any other way with them. He was being offered a piece of heaven here and he would be damned if his fears were to keep him from it. He'll take it, thank you very much.

He drew her into his arms and kissed her. It was just right. Whatever the future consequences, for now he was content.

...

 **Just fight a little longer my friend**  
 **It's all worth it in the end**  
 **But, when you've got nobody to turn to**  
 **Just hold on, and I'll find you.**

 **...**

 **Yeah, i gave Danny his Rachel back, could not resist. I could not just stand there and see him lose everything...forgive the sappiness. I know!**


End file.
